Blood Rising
by NaruhinaluvrX
Summary: Shizuma wants the Blood Mist village back and hopes to spark a war with Hidden Leaf,using Boruto as a pawn to do it. Mitsuboru,Mpreg at the end. Sweet Father/Son bonding between Naruto and Boruto.
1. Chapter 1

_As the classemates walked down to the pier,the children talked amongst themselves about their time in the Hidden Mist. Boruto smiled as he zipped up his bag. "Didn't forget anything." He chuckled to himself while Mitsuki talked with his blue glasses wearing friend,Denki,as heavy fog surrounded the pier. Denki let out a nervous chuckle and said,"That's the Hidden Mist for you." as Mitsuki looked back for Boruto._

 _Boruto looked up for his bag to see a fog had separated him from his class. "Aw man..." He walked forward,calling out for his friends,when he was grabbed and shoved against the wall of the nearest build. He flinched when the attacked slammed their hand next to his head then he froze in fear when he saw who it was. Shizuma,a fair toned,dark haired Ninja of the Hidden Mist. Boruto gulped Shizuma placed his hand on Boruto's chin and lifted up his head. Giving a smile,showing off his sharp teeth,Shizuma chuckled at the frozen boy. "I just thought you'd like a 'going away' present."_

 _Boruto started shaking as Shizuma tilted his head to the left and bit down,hard,on his neck. He teared a little as he thought to himself,"Just run...He's not using a paralysis Jutsu. So why won't I run?!" Then a slight blush came to his face as he felt Shizuma's tongue on his neck before he pulled away. Shizuma gave one last smile before disappearing along with the fog. Boruto held his neck,still shaken up,as he heard,"Boruto-kun! Hurry or you'll get left behind." from Mitsuki,bring him back to his senses._

 _He ran over and said,"Sorry ..." while rubbing his neck. He moved his hand,"Hey,Denki,is there a bite mark on my neck?" Denki adjusted his glasses then shook his head."No. why?" Boruto lowers his head. "No reason..." As they walked onto the ship,Mitsuki looked back at the village they were leaving before turning back and giving a concerned look at Boruto._

.

"That mission was too easy,Dattebasa." Boruto said as he and teammates were walking back from their mission. Mitsuki gave a smile and said,"If you say that around Konohamaru Sensei,he might give us a mission that's too hard." Boruto gave a chuckle as he scratched his cheek. They crossed the entrance of the Hidden Leaf as Sarada smiled."Well,the next mission is just gonna be you two because my Mama wants me to help with my Papa's birthday surprise." Boruto turned to Sarada and said,"That's right. Sasuke Oji's birthday is today." Sarada simply nodded with a smile as a response before heading off.

Mitsuki turned to his friend and said,"I also have to go. I have something important my Otosan wanted me to pass to Hokage Sama." Boruto nodded as a response. "Meet me later for burgers then." Mitsuki gave a quick nod then headed off.

.

Boruto let out a sigh as walked alone,"Sarada and Mitsuki have things to do,Shikadai and Inojin are off on a mission,and Denki and Iwabe are busy too. Chikusho,there's no one to hang out with,Ttebasa." He lowered his head in disappointment as a loud "Boruto-kun!" was heard. Boruto lifted up his head to see a blonde,purple eyed friend waving at him. "Kagura!" Boruto ran over in excitement."What are you doing here,Kagura?"

Kagura responded,"I'm on a mission." with a smile. He looked down at Boruto's eyes and noticed something. "Oh,Boruto-kun,your eyes are different. They're bright lavender instead of blue now." Boruto rubbed the back of his head and gave a chuckle,"That's a long story,Ttebasa." Kagura only smiled."I like them this way. They suit you." Boruto gave a slight embarrassed blush as a someone walked up from behind Boruto. "Kagura,I got the lunch you wanted to try."

Boruto turned around and gasped as he saw the person was Shizuma. He gulped,"W-what are you doing here?" Kagura walked over to Shizuma and placed his hand on his shoulder. "He's my partner for the mission. He's really changed since your field trip to the Hidden Mist." Boruto placed his hand over his neck and nodded as Shizuma walked up to Boruto. "Your eyes are different. They look nicer then before." He pat Boruto's cheek then slid his hand down to Boruto's neck,after Boruto had moved his hand,then walked back to Kagura.

"Now that we have our lunch,we should get going. Later Boruto-kun." Kagura gave a waved before he and Shizuma walked off. Boruto placed his hand back on his neck,unaware that Mitsuki had been watching.

.

Mitsuki gave a worried look to his whiskered friend as he noticed Boruto had yet to touch his burger. "Is something bothering you?" He frowned when Boruto didn't give a response. "Boruto-kun?" Boruto only continued to stare off until Mitsuki snapped his fingers in his face. He jumped slightly then rubbed the back of his head,"Sorry." Mitsuki let out a sigh and said,"It really does worry me when you act like that." Boruto lowered his head."Sorry. I was just thinking about something,but I probably just need to sleep it off." Mitsuki slightly frowned as he thought to himself,"Boruto-kun."

.

Boruto slid the door open to the living area as a blur of blue tackled him. "Welcome home,Nii-san!" Boruto kept himself from falling before he gave a smile,"I missed you too,Hima." Himawari gave a bright smile as Boruto's looked up to see his mother cooking. "Welcome Home,Boruto." Boruto walked over."You want me to help,Kaa-chan? Tou-chan said that we should help out in anyway we can before the baby..." His mother shook her head as she rubbed her slightly extended belly. "I'm alright. But it would be nice if you set the table." Boruto nodded and began his duty as Himawari sat in one of the chairs. "I felt the baby move today. Kaa-chan said that the baby was saying hi to their Onee-san."

Boruto simply nodded,causing Himawari to frown. "You alright,Nii-san?" "Whatever you say,Himawari." Himawari and their mother gave concerned looks as Boruto put a set back. "I'm not hungry. I,uh,ate with Mitsuki. I'm just gonna go to bed." He gave a small smile then headed for the stairs. The front door opened and a,"I'm home. I got finished with work early,Ttebayo." Boruto simply ignored it and went into his room.

"Naruto-kun." Naruto walked over to his wife and asked,"What's wrong with Boruto,Hinata?" Hinata shook her head. "I'm not sure." Naruto frowned and headed for the stairs but Hinata grabbed his hand."Let Boruto rest for now. It might help." Naruto nodded then knelt down to Hinata's belly,saying,"At least I can talk to you." making Hinata giggle. Himawari ran over and hugged her father as Naruto stroked her hair."And I can also talk to you too." then smiled. Himawari gave bright smile back."Kaa-chan made a yummy dinner. You'll really like it." Naruto nodded and let Himawari led him to the table.

.

Boruto laid on his bed,staring at the roof,as he rubbed his neck. He shook slightly at remembering the bite before thinking to himself,"What did he mean, 'going away' present?" He let out a sigh then rolled over and quickly fell asleep.

After a few minutes,Shizuma leaned over Boruto's sleeping form and gave a devilish grin."You'll find out soon enough,Shoji."


	2. Chapter 2

"Today's mission is simple. Capture the three thieves that are messing with the Hidden Leaf's trading route. After you do so,they'll be sent back to their village,the Hidden Mist,to be dealt with. Understood?" Boruto,Mitsuki,and Sarada nodded in response then then went into position. Their Sensei put on his merchant disguise then walked down the path with fake goods. Once he walked a good distance,he was ambushed by two men who locked his path,then a third jumped out a striked his neck,causing him to lose consciousness.

Noticing their que from their Sensei,Sarada and Mitsuki jumped out from their hiding places and cornered the thieves. The leader gave a slight a growl,"Tsk. Little brats." He threw a smoke bomb then ran for it with his partners but Boruto jumped out to block their path. As they got closer,a mark glowed in Boruto's neck,making him lose focus,while the thieves took their opening for escape. Sarada gasped as she saw them run past her partner."Boruto! You're letting them get away!" Boruto snapped back to reality with a gasp and chased after the thieves.

The mark glew again,stinging a bit,as he chased his targets. He stopped and held his neck in pain for few seconds before his slumped over. He twitched then slowly lifted his head,with a much darker tone in his eyes.

.

The thieves stopped to catch their breathe. "I think that brat's not following us anymore." One of the lackeys chuckled,"Guess we were too much for the brat." Their gloating was cut short when Boruto landed in front of them. The lackeys jumped up and gulped at the sight of Boruto's pupilless eyes with his veins popped up around them. "Aw crap! That kid has the Byakugan!" Before the first lackey could blink,Boruto slammed his palm into his heart and he fell. The second lackey shook as Boruto charged at him. He braced himself as Boruto aimed his palm at his face. He then quickly switched targets and slammed his palm into the heart,the lackey fell to the ground.

Boruto turned to the leader,making him gasp,then slowly walked towards him as a hand grabbed his wrist. "Boruto-kun! Stop!" Boruto looked over to Mitsuki before yanked his hand away. "Tsk." Sarada gasped at the sight of the two fallen men and their leader shaking in fear. She brought her hand to chest as she asked,"Boruto? What did you do?".

.

"He did what?!" Naruto clinched his fists as Konohamaru repeated his report,"Boruto killed two of the thieves,using the Gentle Fist on their hearts." Naruto shook his head in disbelief as Konohamaru looked up from his report. "I honestly find it hard to believe. And I was there..." he shook his head,"I don't know what came over Boru..." His sentence was cut short as Naruto headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" Naruto clinched his fists again as he answered,"I'm going to talk to my son."

.

Boruto walked down the street,with his hands in his pockets,as Sarada and Mitsuki chased him. "Boruto. What the heck was that about?" Boruto simply ignored them and kept walking. Mitsuki narrowed his eyes then grabbed Boruto's arm and forcing him to turn around. "That was not like you,at all! What's the matter with you?" Boruto yanked away and simply shouted,"Mind your own damn business,is what it is!" before running off. Sarada brought her hand to her chest again and Mitsuki gave a worried face. "Boruto-kun..."

.

"Those guys are really nosey and it's pissing me off.",Boruto mumbled to himself as he returned to his walking pace. He started grinding his teeth in frustration."What I do is my business." He looked over to see a boy,with what seemed to be two gills under his eyes,waving at him to come over. Boruto simply let out a,"Tsk." and continued walking. The boy then threw a rock at Boruto's head,causing him to turn around and chasing him. "Teme!"

Shizuma jumped in Boruto's path,causing Boruto to skid to a halt,and smiled. "Sorry about that. He was getting your attention for me." Boruto growled and turned away but Shizuma jumped in front of him. "I want you to join my group." Boruto gave him a confused look,so he continued,"We have something big planned for the Hidden Mist,and Hidden Leaf,and your special eye with your new Byakugan would be a big help." Boruto looked away,uninterested,as Shizuma gave an sly grin. "Plus,it's be a good way to rebel against Daddy." Boruto looked up,thought for a few seconds,then nodded. "Fine. I'll join."

Shizuma gave another sly grin then pinned Boruto against the wall of the alley. He placed two fingers on Boruto's cheekbones,making Boruto squirm. He pulled away them Boruto rubbed his cheeks. "Whatcha do that for,Ttebasa?!" Shizuma turned Boruto to a window so he could his reflection. Boruto gasped and touched the gill shaped tattoos as Shizuma opened the gill shapes under his eyes. "It's a sign that you're part of the gang. Plus,now we match."

Boruto turned to Shizuma as Shizuma started walking away. "I leave with Kagura in three days. Met back here then,and we'll sneak you off with us."

.

Naruto paced around the hallway,waiting for Boruto to return home,as Hinata brought him some tea. "If he doesn't show up soon,I'll call Hanabi and have her help with a search." Naruto nodded as the doorknob began to jiggle. They turned their heads to see Boruto walk in,and the first things that caught Naruto's eye were the new marks on his face. "Are those tattoos?!" Boruto closed the door and turned his head,"So what if they are?" Hinata began to walk over to Boruto,ready to lecture him,but Naruto put up his arm and said,"Watch your attitude." Boruto simply let out a 'tsk'.

Naruto let out a frustrated sigh and walked over. "Boruto. If something's bothering you.." "I'm fine. Leave me alone." Boruto started walking upstairs as Naruto placed his hand on his shoulder,"Boruto,listen to me." Boruto swatted Naruto's hand away and let out a growl,"Leave me the hell alone!" then ran up to his room and slammed the door shut.

Hinata began to follow him before Naruto lifted up his hand to stop her. He frowned and said to himself,"I knew about the rebellious phase,but this is ridiculous." as Himawari,who was in the other room,bit her lip."Nii-san..."

.

Boruto placed his arm over his eyes as laid in bed. "Now Tou-chan's being nosey...Pisses me off." He rolled on his side then ran his fingers over the tattoos. "At least I can get away from the nosey people once Shizuma's mission is over."

.

Kagura handed Shizuma the package then said,"It's shame our mission is almost. It was nice to learn new things here,and the great things we get to take home." Shizuma let out a chuckle. "Yes. I think I got myself quite the souvenir." Kagura smiled and looked up at giant screen hanging in the center of the village. "Guess we'd miss something big happening our village if we stay too much longer. I heard it's really gonna change the Hidden Mist." Shizuma rested his cheek on his knuckles,giving another sly smile,as he thought to himself,"Oh. You have no idea."


	3. Chapter 3

"I _need you to come to the Hokage's office,Sasuke." Sasuke raised his eyebrow,"Right now? But I'm on a mission." "GET HERE NOW!" Sasuke flinched as he held his phone away from his ear to save it from Naruto's shrieking. Placing his phone back in his pocket,Sasuke let out a sigh then turned back towards the village._

.

Sasuke chuckled to himself as he remembered his phone conversation. "He sounded pissed." Letting out another sigh,he opened the door to the office. Naruto looked up from his paperwork and said,"Finally." He stood up from his desk. "I need you to watch Boruto. I think he's under a Jutsu." Sasuke tilted his head,"What makes you think that?" "Well,for starters,Boruto killed two people the other day." Sasuke gave a shocked expression as Naruto continued,"He has a very bad attitude lately,and not like his bad attitude from before. I'm use to his bad attitudes,but he's lashing out at Hinata and Himawari too. Plus,he snuck out after everyone went to bed last night. He's not like this at all."

Sasuke nodded in response then asked,"Anything else?" "Just tell me what he's up to,and if you find whoever casted the Jutsu." Sasuke gave another nod before walking towards the door. He grabbed the doorknob and looked back at Naruto,"I still have doubts that Boruto's under a Jutsu." Naruto,with one of those most serious faces that Sasuke's ever seen him make,responded,"Just look into his eyes."

.

Boruto reached for the doorknob as Himawari walked down the stairs . "Where are you going?" Boruto turned to her,said,"Out.",then turned back to the door. Himawari grabbed his jacket and said,"Kaa-Chan said you have to tell her where you're going before you leave." As a response,Boruto slapped her hand away. Himawari clinched her fists,"Kaa-chan and me just wanna know you'll be okay." Boruto turned to her before shouting,"Mind your own business!" causing Himawari to tear up and shout back,"Give me my Nii-San back!" then run upstairs.

Boruto slowly started reaching for her before stopping himself and turning back to the door. He let out a "Tsk." then headed out the door.

.

Mitsuki walked through the village,deep in thought,"If Boruto is being manipulated by someone,who would it be and why would they do it? Is it because of his Jougan or his Byakugan? Or both? Or would it be to get at the Hokage?" He was drawn back to reality as he heard Kagura call his name. He walked over to him and smiled."Hello Kagura. Long time no see." Kagura smiled back and said,"It's nice to see you again. My mission here is almost over and I've been seeing all my friends here." Mitsuki nodded then his smile dropped at the sight of Shizuma. "He's ready for transport." Kagura nodded at Shizuma's report then turned to Mitsuki,"We were sent here for the thieves that have been messing with your village's Trading Route." Shizuma gave a cold chuckle as he said,"Well,now the one thief thanks to Boruto. Makes our job easier."

Mitsuki narrowed his eyes and glared at Shizuma as Kagura said,"I still find that hard to believe. Maybe his aim was just off,or the leader killed the two before Boruto caught up with them."

.

 _"Give me my Nii-San back!"_ Boruto grinded his teeth in anger as Himawari's words kept repeating in his head. He clinched his fists as he said to himself,"I am he her Nii-San. I didn't take anyone. I didn't go anywhere. I... Ugh!" He quickly grabbed his neck as it started to burn. "Having neck troubles?" Boruto gasped and turned around to see Sasuke standing behind him. He let out a 'Tsk' before turning his head away,"What's it to you?" Sasuke took a few steps closer,causing Boruto to turn his head to face him. Sasuke gave a small gasp as he saw the darker tone in Boruto's eyes,thinking to himself,"Guess Naruto was right."

He let out a sigh then noticed Boruto walking away. He followed him until Boruto turned around and said,"Instead of stalking me,go raise your daughter. She needs it if she doesn't wanna turn out like her Kaa-Chan." then ran off,leaving Sasuke in shock and disbelief.

.

A couple days had passed as Naruto was walking back to the Hokage Office from a meeting. He looked over as he noticed Shizuma heading for the alley. "What's he doing? He's suppose to be with his partner,getting ready to take the thief." He narrowed his eyes then snuck over,seeing Shizuma with a boy who had tattoos similar to Boruto's,and listened in on their conversation. "How did you even get the Jutsu on him,Boss?" Shizuma chuckled,"I bit the right side of his neck then licked it." He then stuck out his tongue and pointed at it,"Kinda had to since the Jutsu formula is on my tongue." The other kid nodded then Shizuma continued,"Just be ready to meet at the alley by that burger place." The kid nodded again then Shizuma's Water Clone fell apart.

.

Boruto rubbed his neck as he walked towards the door. Hinata grab his arm and said,"You're not going anywhere." He tried to tug his arm away,but Hinata kept a tight grip. "Let go!" Hinata shook her head,"You've been acting really odd lately. You're staying here until you tell me what's wrong." Boruto tugged harder,"That hurts!" making Hinata tighten her grip,causing Boruto to raise his free hand."I said let go!"

Boruto,seeing his mother in the ground,started shaking when he realized he had shoved her. His eyes widen as his breathing became heavier then he ran up the stairs,shoving Himawari down without realizing it. Himawari held her arm,which she had landed on,and ran over to Hinata. "Kaa-Chan!"

Boruto got a grip on his shirt and tried to keep himself from hyperventilating. "I didn't mean to. I just... She was squeezing my arm and it hurt... I... Ugh!" He hunched over in pain and held his neck as it burned again. He slowly stood back then headed out the window,making Himawari flinch at the loud slam it made.

.

Naruto hit the answer button and held his phone to his ear. "Hello?" Himawari was on the other end,using Hinata's phone,and she cried,"Nii-San pushed Kaa-Chan and she hit her head on the floor. She's not waking up." Naruto gasped and said,"It'll be alright Hima. Once you hang up,call Hanabi Oba or Sasuke Oji. They'll take her to the hospital." Himawari gave a "Uh-huh." through her sniffling. Naruto smiled and gave a comforting tone,"Your Kaa-Chan is really strong. A bump to the head won't keep her down. And she's keeping the baby safe,don't worry." Himawari gave another "Uh-huh." then hang up the phone. Naruto hung up his phone,slipping it back into his pocket,and narrowed his eyes,which had a slight red tone to them. "To the alley then."

.

Shizuma gave a smile as Boruto walked up. "Glad you didn't change your mind." Boruto let out a 'tsk' as he put his hands in his pockets. "I just need to get out of the village." Shizuma smiled at his response then said,"Well,lucky for you,i've got a Water Clone with Kagura." Boruto simply turned his head away but Shizuma placed his hand under Boruto's chin and lifted his head up. "Such pretty eyes." Boruto gulped before Shizuma pushed him away. Landing between the two of them was Naruto,staring down Shizuma with blood red eyes. Shizuma chuckled and said,"Must be the eyes of the Kyuubi."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Before I take you in. Tell me what you did to my son." Shizuma simply smiled,"It's a simple Jutsu that manipulates emotions and thoughts in a negative way. What he does with those feelings and thoughts is his own choice." Naruto kept himself from letting out a growl and asked,"How do you break the Jutsu?" Again,Shizuma only chuckled,"With the Jutsu Formula on my tongue. But you're never gonna get it." He then pointed at Boruto. "Knock him out for me." Naruto turned to see Boruto's Byakugan activated as he raised his palm. Before Naruto could react,Boruto turned around and slammed his fingers into the gut of the real Naruto,who had been hiding in the shadows. The Shadow Clone disappeared instantly as Naruto fell to the ground.

Shizuma chuckled and knelt down to Naruto. "Ouch. I bet that hurt." then stood back up and patted Boruto's shoulder. "Let's hurry or we'll miss the train to the ship." Boruto nodded and followed behind Shizuma as Naruto reached out for him. He managed a quiet,"Boru...to.." before passing out.

.

Night had fallen as Shizuma walked down to the lower deck where he was hiding Boruto and his gang. The gang members were conversating between each other while Boruto sat alone,staring at his right hand that he had striked his father with. Shizuma walked over and sat besides him. "That was pretty impressive. You took down the strongest Shinobi with one hit. Byakugan is something not mess with,huh?" Boruto kept staring at his hand as Shizuma nudged him. "Bet your other eye is even scarier." Boruto nodded as he kept staring at his hand making Shizuma Roll his eyes. He then pulled out a kunai and grabbed Boruto's wrist and started cutting in. Boruto flinched at the pain and tried pulling away,"Quit. That hurts." Shizuma finished up and Boruto pulled his hand away,looking at the newly engraved Kanji on his arm. "Whatcha do that for,Dattebasa?"

Shizuma gave a sly smile as he said,"It's like a key to the hideout. It'll show the members in the Mist that you're in the club. Plus,it's your code name. 'Shoji',or Possession." then he wrapped the wound up. "It should heal by the time we reach the Hidden Mist." Boruto rubbed the bandages as Shizuma started walking back upstairs. "Make sure you get a good night's sleep,Shoji." Boruto simply nodded and laid down then stared at the bandages as Shizuma closed the door to the deck. He gave an evil grin as he thought,"Now the games can begin."


	4. Chapter 4

Shizuma knelt down and patted Boruto's cheek,making him flinch. "Wake up. Time for breakfast." Boruto sat up,rubbing his eye,and looked up to see a brown ball in Shizuma's hand. "All I could get. Don't want to rise suspicion." Boruto nodded then took the ball from his hand. He unwrapped it to see a rice cake as Shizuma sat next to him and ran his fingers through Boruto's sunflower shaped hair. "Fluffier then it looks." Boruto lowered his head and took a bite of the rice cake,trying to hide his blush.

.

 _Naruto shook in pain from the stab to his gut before falling down. He saw a pair of feet walk towards him before he heard a chuckle. "Ouch. I bet that hurt." He watched the feet walk off as he lost his hearing. He looked up and saw Boruto walking off with Shizuma and the others dressed in red. Slowly reaching out,he mustered all the strength he could to say,"Boru... To..." before passing out._

Naruto shot up and let out a loud,"Boruto!" then felt a small hand on his. He looked over to see Himawari,with a worried look on her face,holding her hand as Hinata got up from her chair and hugged him. He hugged back then asked,"Are you alright?" Hinata nodded then sat back down,"No damage or bleeding. Just a bump on the head." She then rubbed her belly,"And the baby's alright too." Naruto gave a thankful smile and rubbed his thumb on Himawari's hand."Who brought you here?" Hinata replied,"Hanabi. Her and Otousan are in the Waiting Room." Naruto nodded then asked,"How'd I get here?" "Sasuke. He found you unconscious in the alley by Boruto's favorite burger shop. He's standing outside the door now. Otousan told the doctors your Chakra flow had been stopped and you'd be fine by the morning,but they wanted to keep you here just in case." Naruto nodded then smiled at Himawari. "Tell Sasuke Oji to come in here then go wait with Hanabi Oba and Ojichan." Himawari nodded with a smile then opened the door. "Sasuke Oji,Tou-Chan wants you."

Sasuke walked in and Naruto waited for the door to close before he said anything. "Boruto has been taking to the Hidden Mist by Hoshigaki Shizuma." Hinata gasped and clinched her fists as Naruto continued,"I don't know why. But,given his record,I doubt it's for anything good."

.

Sarada and Mitsuki walked up to the meeting point they would told to go to and saw their friends. Denki looked over and waved. "Hey Sarada-chan,Mitsuki-kun." They waved back and Inojin,a pale blonde boy,asked,"You guys got Hokage Sama summons too?" They nodded and Iwabe,a tan teen,said,"I got a bad feeling about this." Chocho,a chubby girl,chimed in,"Where's Boruto?" The others looked over at Mitsuki and Sarada and,before they could respond,Naruto had walked up. They all turned their attention to him before he calmly said,"Boruto was placed under a manipulation Jutsu then taken to the Hidden Mist by the Shinobi Hoshigaki Shizuma."

Naruto leaned away from the loud reaction he was expecting before he continued,"I'm assigning all of you on Boruto's retrieval mission,and I will also be joining you." He then pulled out a piece of paper,"I've already been invited to Hidden Mist by the Mizukage for the festival they're having as a sign of friendship between the villages." He put the paper away as Shikadai,a boy with a lazy personality,asked,"When do we leave?" Naruto answered,"A week or two. There's too much traffic at Hidden Mist harbor due to preparations for the festival for them to take in passenger ships at the moment. So I expect all of you to more then prepared for this mission." They all nodded then Naruto dismissed them and began to walk off.

Sumire,a purple haired girl,walked to the front of the group and said,"Not that I disagree with you choice,but why not send Chunnin or Jounin? Why us?" Naruto looked back,looking at their eager faces,then gave a bright closed eye smile. "Because you guys are Boruto's friends."

.

After the ship finally docked at the harbor,Shizuma snuck his gang and Boruto off and into their hideout. Buntan,a blonde girl,walked up to Shizuma and placed her hand on her hip. "You got the 'Key'?" Shizuma nodded then placed his hand on Boruto's shoulder. "Did you get what I asked you?" She nodded then handed him a bundle. "Size might be a bit off." Shizuma smiled then handed the bundle to Boruto. "Go put these on." Boruto took the bundle then walked into the other room.

.

Shizuma looked over at the sound of the door closing and smiled when he saw Boruto. Boruto,instead of wearing his usual black and pink jacket,was now wearing an outfit like Shizuma's,but,instead of arm warmers,his left sleeve went past his hand and his right side was sleeveless,and he was still wearing his bolt necklace. Shizuma held out his hand,"Headband." Boruto then handed him his Hidden Leaf headband he has in his hands. Shizuma then threw it away,unwrapped Boruto's wound to see it had scarred over,and walked to the stage. The gang looked up at him as he spoke,"Now that I'm back,we can start the games." They cheered and Shizuma motioned Boruto to come to him.

He walked over then Shizuma placed his hand on Boruto's shoulders. "And with our 'Key',we'll win the game in no time."

.

Naruto sat at his desk,trying to focus on his paperwork,while rapidly tapping his foot and fidgeting. Shikamaru looked over from his work and thought,"Can't blame him for being so restless." before the door to the office opened. Naruto looked up to see Mitsuki stopping at the desk and bowing. "Hokage Sama. I have a theory on why Shizuma took Boruto-kun." Naruto nodded then Mitsuki continued,"I believe he took him to take advantage of Boruto-kun's dojutsus. With the Byakugan,he can stop hearts,and he could cause real damage with the teleportation ability of the Jougan."

Shikamaru crossed his arms and said,"Shizuma did try to start a war between the Mist and Leaf before. If news got around that the Hokage's son was causing that kind of trouble in the Mist,it would cause quite a ruckus." Naruto sat back in his chair and let out a frustrated sigh,rubbing the brim of his nose. Mitsuki spoke up,"If he does try to use the Byakugan or Jougan,my Curse Mark will activate once he starts using it too much. It'll also heal him if Shizuma decides to beat him like he did with his old gang members." Naruto's eyes turn red for a split second at the last part,making Mitsuki a little nervous.

.

Shizuma smiled as he watched Boruto take down his sparring partner with the power of his right eye. He was impressed by the power Boruto obtained since their last battle. He could tell Boruto was gonna to make the plan play out smoothly. "Now,Boruto-kun,kill her." Boruto switched to the Byakugan and aimed for the partner's heart,raised his hand,then went to slam down. The partner gasped and shook in fear,then braced for the hit. After a few seconds,the partner open her eyes and looked up to see Boruto frozen in his spot. She gulped and backed away as Boruto dropped his stance. "I can't do it." Shizuma gave a disappointed frown and walked over,grabbing the girl and holding her still. "End her."

Boruto shook his head and looked up at him. "I can't. She didn't do anything." "Kill her!" "I can't!" Shizuma let go of the girl then tightly grabbed Boruto's arm and dragged him into the other room. The girl gulped,thankful Boruto let her live but scared because she knew what was gonna happen behind that door.

.

Shizuma threw Boruto into the room then slammed the door shut. Boruto went to defend himself,but Shizuma slapped him then grabbed Boruto's face and forced him to look him in the eyes. "When you're given a order,you do it." Boruto gulped and tried to keep his voice calm as he asked,"And what if the orders aren't followed?" Shizuma then cracked a devilish smile and pulled out a kunai,making Boruto finally show signs of panic,"I'm so glad you asked."

.

Mitsuki went through his bag,making sure he hadn't missed any of his tools,then placed it by the door. He knew he wasn't leaving for a while,but he still wanted to be prepared. He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling in thought. "Managing to manipulate Boruto into leaving. That must be a strong Jutsu..." He rolled over to his side,a Chakra snake appeared out of his shoulder. "If he lays one hand on my sun,I'll kill him myself."

.

"Just be happy I need you alive. It would have been a lot worse." Shizuma walked out of the room,leaving a beaten Boruto on the floor. He held his side,where Shizuma cracked his ribs,and at let out a whine as he forced himself to sit up and lean against the wall. The door opened again to reveal Buntan holding bandages. She wrapped up his bleed left arm but gasped when she saw black marks leave from the left side of his neck and swarm his body. They wrapped around his arm and entered his wound,slowly piecing his skin back together,while another swarm entered his body and patched up his ribs.

Buntan backed away as Boruto fell over and passed out. She watched as the swarms finished up their jobs then retreat back to Boruto's neck before she picked up the unused bandages and left the room. She put the bandages away as Shizuma walked up to her. "That much is left?" She looked over. "He has some way of healing himself."

Shizuma chuckled and gave a devilish smile. "Perfect."

.

Boruto woke up a few hours later and rubbed his neck. "Mitsuki..." He looked up at the sound of the door opening and saw Shizuma walk in. He grabbed Boruto's face and forced him up then punched his stomach. Boruto coughed up a little blood as Shizuma stared at him,waiting for something. He frowned when he didn't see what he wanted to,so he punched him again then stabbed him with a kunai. Boruto whined in pain and coughed more blood as Shizuma continued to beat him.

After 10 minutes,he threw Boruto to the ground and crossed his arms. "Guess it only works sometimes." Boruto held his stomach and looked up at Shizuma,his eye a little swollen. Shizuma knelt down and patted Boruto's cheek,"Be late for the meeting,and it'll be a lot worse." then walked out of the room. Boruto pressed his back against the wall the wiped the blood from his lip. His eyes teared up bit as pain ran through his body.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Reporting live from the Hidden Mist. All over the village,homes and businesses are being sucked into vortexes." Lighting struck in front of the camera,spooking the report and camera man,as the building behind the report beings tearing apart. "It's happening now. There's no information on who's behind this but...Wait? Who's that?" The camera man turned the camera towards the direction the report was pointing. On the top of the restaurant was a figure. "He appears to be in Hidden Mist attire." She let out a gasp. "Is that the Hokage's son?" The camera zoomed in to reveal Boruto,Jougan activated._

As Boruto threw a shudiken at the camera,Naruto closed his laptop and fell back into his chair,rubbing his forehead. "Damn it."

Naruto sat up and reviewed the profiles of the rescue team. He knew each of them could handle themselves and he wasn't regretting choosing any of them,he even added Shino and Kiba's daughters to the team,but he felt like someone was missing. "I'd bring Hinata and Himawari if this was just a normal trip." He then placed his papers down and turned his chair when he heard tapping on the window.

A red bird tilted its head then tapped on the window again. Naruto let out a gasp as an idea came to mind then pulled out his phone.

.

Shizuma placed his hand on Boruto's shoulder after they walked back into the hideout. "Good job today,Shoji." Boruto nodded and watched Shizuma walk into the next room. He then down and rubbed his neck as his curse mark burned. "Damn it,Mitsuki. Why'd you have to give me this thing?" Once the burning eased,he relaxed and watched the sparing partner from before walk up.

She sat besides him and handed him something to drink. "That was really impressive." Boruto grabbed the drink and turned his head away. "Thanks." She then gave a smile as she held out her hand. "My name's Emi Yuki." Boruto continued staring off as Yuki lowered her hand and pulled her knees to her chest. She messed with her light blue hair,asking,"So,uh,do you miss the Hidden Leaf?"

Boruto lowered his head,making Yuki close her mouth and look away,"Sorry." Boruto looked over at her,noticing her feet. "Where are your shoes?" Yuki wiggled her pale skin toes before giving a slight blush,"I,uh,I don't wear shoes."

.

Naruto,wearing his Hokage cloak,walked father into the woods until he reached the checkpoint. Seeing he was the first to arrive,he sat down and leaned against the tree,rubbing his forehead. "Maybe I should let Mitsuki do the talking when the time comes."

.

Boruto let out an annoyed groan as Yuki sat down besides him. She handed him some of the lunch,which he snatched and took a big bite of,and said,"I think it's kinda cool you joined Shizuma. You're really strong." Boruto took another bite as a response. Yuki looked down at her lunch with sad smile as she said,"I was an orphan from the Hidden Snow Village when Shizuma found me. I was on the ground,starving to death,when he walked up and offered me food. I took it without a second thought as he told me he saw me use my Kekkei Genkai and wanted me to join him gang." Her smile grew a little as a blush formed. "He then took me to his inn so I could get out of the cold. He was nice,I took up his offer so I could repay him."

Boruto was now staring at his feet,as Yuki looked over. "I hope his scare tactics don't hurt you too much. I know how harsh they can be." At that,Boruto pulled his knees up to his chest then laid his head down.

.

Naruto got up from his spot when he heard footsteps,and smiled when he spotted red hair. He smiled and waved over. "Hi Karin." Karin adjusted her glasses then waved back before she stopped in front of him and crossed her arms. "What's up? Your call sounded really urgent."

Naruto explained the situation to Karin,making her gasp then raise her fist. "How dare he do to that my nephew!" Naruto smiled slightly,glad that she was concerned,then said,"I wanna take you on Boruto's retrieval mission." She turned to him,surprised,and asked,"Why me?"

"I want to take a family member Boruto's close to and can be gentle with him,if he needs it." I'd take Hinata if she wasn't pregnant." Karin crossed her arms,"But I can't without..." Naruto handed her a piece of paper. "You have permission from me,the Hokage,to enter the Hidden Leaf,journey to the Hidden Mist,where the Mizukage has given permission,help on the mission." Karin took the paper,adjusting her glasses as she smiled,and said,"Alright. I'm going on Boruto's retrieval mission."

Naruto gave a quick closed eye smile then waved to a tree in the distance. "She'll be back before you know it,Orochimaru." Orochimaru jumped a little in surprise then walked out from behind the tree,arms crossed. "And the boy?" Naruto nodded with a smile. "I'll keep a close eye on Mitsuki. Don't worry."

Orochimaru gave a small smile then walked off as Naruto turned to Karin. "Let's go."

.

Naruto kissed Hinata's forehead as she zipped up his jacket. "Be safe. Bring him back." Naruto nodded then knelt down to Himawari. She sniffled as she threw her arms around Naruto. "Please bring back Nii-san. I miss him so much." Naruto rubbed her back and nodded. "I will." He then pulled away and placed his hands on her shoulders. "And I'll make sure it's our Boruto." She smiled and went over to wish Karin good luck as Naruto turned to Hanabi.

Hanabi held up her hand and said,"Don't worry. I'll keep a close eye on Onee-san while you're gone." Naruto bowed and said,"Thank you Hanabi." as a small figure raised her fist in a ball. "No one will lay a hand on Hinata Oba while we're around." Naruto chuckled before he knelt down and held up his fist to the little brunette. "I know you'll keep her safe,Kosuke." She closed her Byakugan eyes then bumped his fist,"Kick that Shark Guy's butt,Naruto Oji!"

Naruto smiled before standing up and turning back to Hanabi. She held up her phone and said,"I'll Konohamaru if there's an emergency." Naruto nodded then he and Karin headed out the door. Himawari ran to the doorway and waved at them,shouting,"Bye Tou-chan! Bye Karin Oba! Good luck!"

.

Sarada looked over as she heard footsteps approaching the train station. She smiled and waved. "Hey,Fumi! Kameko!" Fumi waved as her brown puppy let out a yip while Kameko simply pushed up her glasses as bugs crawled on her face. Fumi looked around and asked,"Hokage Sama's not here yet?" Sarada shook her head as Kameko said,"It appears he's the last to arrive."

A few seconds later,Naruto and Karin came running up. "Sorry we're late. We had to get a few things together." Fumi moved her brown hair out of her Inuzuka marked face as her slitted brown eyes focused on Naruto while Kameko's messy brown hair bounced behind her as she walked up. "Hokage Sama. We should hurry if we want to make it to the ship." Naruto nodded and ordered everyone onto the train.

.

Shizuma watched with a smile as Boruto attacked those setting up festival decorations. As Boruto knocked out another person with the Gentle Fist as Kagura got in his path,blade drawn. He made his stance and said,"Boruto-kun! Stop this! It's not yo..." He gasped as Boruto pointed his sword,that Shizuma had given him,at Kagura's throat. "Shut the hell up." Kagura gulped,a small bead of sweat rolling down his face,as he chose his next words carefully,"Boruto-kun,please. Whatever's going on,I want to help you."

Boruto tightened his grip on the handle before turning his head to Shizuma,who was shouting,"Go on and get rid of him Boruto!" Boruto's eyes widen briefly before he turned back to Kagura and pushed the blade closer. Seeing the doubt in Boruto's eyes,Kagura took his opening and knocked Boruto's blade out of his hand then charged. Boruto gasped and fell as he backed up then watched Shizuma pulled out his blade and clash it with Kagura's.

Kagura gasped and said,"Shizuma?" Then he growled and tightened his grip on the handle. "What did you do to Boruto-kun?!" Shizuma stuck out his tongue and smiled,"Gave him an opportunity." then pushed Kagura back with his blade,picked up Boruto,and disappeared.

.

Boruto backed up as Shizuma raised his voice,"Why didn't you take him out?!" Boruto gulped and gripped his shirt. "I-I...He c-caught me off guard." Shizuma slammed his fist into the wall next to Boruto's head and asked,"Why did you give him an opening?" He shook a little as he answered,"I couldn't. I-I know it was your order,b-but Kagura's m-my...Ugh!" Shizuma had tight grip on Boruto's neck as he held him up in the air. "My orders get followed." Boruto teared as he gasped for air,letting out,"I can't...hurt my..."

Shizuma slammed him into the wall the held up his right wrist with his free hand. "You see this? This shows your my possession. I own you now! You don't get claims on anything or anyone and you do as you're told!" He dropped Boruto,who hunched over on the ground,then leaned in,"Try to remember this moment before you hesitate again."

Boruto looked up as he heard the door slam then curled up on the floor. After a few seconds,he couldn't help but to burst into tears.

.

Karin walked onto the deck and saw Naruto leaning against the railing. She walked over and leaned next to him. "Can't sleep?" He shook his head and stared out at the ocean,making Karin look down and fidget with her thumbs. She couldn't imagine how much this must be killing Naruto. She looked back up when she heard Naruto chuckle. "I thought it was hard when Sasuke left." He lowered his head,"But when it's your own child,the pain is on a whole new level."

Karin rubbed his back,giving him a small smile. "You're a good Tou-chan. You'll get Boruto back." which got Naruto to crack a small smile.

.

Boruto stood next to Shizuma while he gave a speech during one of the gang's meetings. He flinched as Shizuma's hand landed on Boruto's shoulder. Shizuma gave a sly smile as he felt Boruto shaking under his hand. "Our next plan will take place during the festival." He looked at Boruto. "Shoji will take out the previous Mizukage." Boruto's eyes went wide as he let out a gasp. "With the Hokage's son murdering one of the Hidden Mist's leaders,tensions will rise and war will sure to be invoked."

.

"Is Hokage Sama alright?" Karin turned to her niece,Sarada,and began stroking her black hair. "He'll be alright. This is just,really hard on him." Sarada nodded then looked over at Naruto,who sitting in the corner. He looked exhausted and little bit like he had been crying.

Mitsuki had walked up to Naruto and sat in front of him. "You should rest." Naruto have a small smile and said,"I'm alright." Mitsuki shook his head. "You can't save Boruto if you haven't had any sleep." Naruto looked down and nodded,but then looked back and asked,"Mitsuki. How do you feel about all this?" Mitsuki's eyes widen slightly at the question. No one had bothered asking him that yet.

Mitsuki grasped his heart as he thought of his answer. "I...It hurts so much,knowing Boruto-kun is like this. Under that Jutsu,being taken from the village,being used like he's some tool." His head dropped. "I don't understand why,but it does." He then looked up,determination in his eyes. "But I will do whatever it takes to save him. Even if it means I get teared apart!"

Naruto gave a big,closed eye smile as he pat Mitsuki's head. "Good." Mitsuki rubbed the top of his head after Naruto moved his hand,no one had done that before except his father,and it felt really nice,then watched as Naruto leaned against the wall and fell asleep.

.

Boruto was sitting on his bed,knees to his chest,as he shook. He knew he was going to have to damage the village,but he couldn't take out a former Kaze. "What was I thinking,joining Shizuma?"

Yuki opened the door and walked over to the bed. "Shizuma wanted me to check on you." Boruto just stared at his feet. She frowned and put her hands behind her back. "He also asked me to get you what ever wanted." Again,Boruto just stared at his feet.

She let out a sigh then headed for the door,but stopped at the doorknob when crying ring around the room. She looked back to see Boruto,crying his eyes out. "I-I want my Tou-chan!"


	6. Chapter 6

Kagura caught his balance and swung his blade as Boruto stepped back and blocked it. "Boruto-kun,just tell me why you're doing this? I don't understand."

Boruto simply narrowed his eyes then swept Kagura's legs,knocking him down. He kicked Kagura's blade away then stomped on his wrists and pointed his blade towards Kagura's throat.

Kagura winced at the pain then looked into Boruto's eyes. "Please don't do this,Boruto-kun. I know this isn't you. Let me help you,like you helped me."

He gasped as Boruto's blade touched his skin. A little more pressure,and it would stab right through.

"Hurry up and kill him,Shoji!"

Kagura looked over to see Shizuma on the nearest roof then looked back at Boruto when he felt the blade shaking. The fear on Boruto's face made Kagura's brows drop. "Boruto-kun..."

Shizuma dropped down and walked over,smile on his face,then he grabbed the hilt of Boruto's sword and chuckled,"A shakey sword can make the kill so messy." as Boruto's fear grew from Shizuma's touch.

Kagura growled. "What have you been doing to Boruto-kun?!"

Shizuma showed off his sharp teeth with his smile as he unzipped Boruto's top and showed off multiple bruises. "Just been giving him some incentive."

At that,Kagura kicked back Boruto then grabbed his sword and pinned Shizuma against a wall. He pressed the sword against Shizuma's neck,unintentionally cutting it a little. "Why? Why didn't you rehabilitation work?!"

Shizuma chuckled. "That 'Act Like A Good Boy' Genjutsu the Mizukage used didn't work on me. It worked the others though,until I freed them."

"But,thanks to that Genjutsu,I was able to develop my own Manipulation Jutsu. It works so well on Boruto. Getting him to do what I want. Shizuma broke into a sly smile. "He'll do anything I ask."

Kagura tightened his grip and pushed the blade in some more as he heard Boruto whimper.

Blood started trickled from Shizuma's mouth as he said,"Telling the Hokage Boruto's doing this stuff of his own choice must have really pissed him off. I wonder what he's gonna do about it?"

Before Kagura could respond,his eyes widen as he felt a sharp pain in his back. He looked back to see Boruto,Byakugan active and still shaking,had rammed his fingers into his back. Kagura dropped to the ground as Boruto picked up his sword,placing it back in its sheath before Shizuma grabbed his wrist and roughly dragged him away.

.

Once they met up with the small group,Shizuma slammed Boruto into the wall of the alleyway. "Why in the hell didn't you kill him?!"

Boruto grabbed onto Shizuma's wrist as he was choking him. He managed to say,"I was...going t-to...but you sho-showed up..." in between his gasps before Shizuma tightened his grip. "Are you blaming me for your mistake,Shoji?"

Boruto eyes started to water as he shook his head and managed a raspy,"No...Ona..."

Shizuma dropped him and Boruto coughed as the air hit the inside of his throat. Shizuma kicked Boruto's side,making it even harder for Boruto to breathe,then walked off. "Get up and get moving."

Tears fell as Boruto forced himself up and held his side,following behind Shizuma,as Yuki clinched her fist in front of her chest.

.

"Welcome to the Hidden Mist!"

Naruto and the group were greeted by the Mizukage Chojuro and former Mizukage Mei.

Mei,who had her arms crossed,smiled and said,"Oh my. It's like the field trip all over again." Chojuro nodded then shook Naruto's hand. "It's a pleasure to have you here,Hokage Sama."

Naruto nodded with a smile and bowed. "Thank you for the invitation and allowing Uzumaki Karin to enter your village."

Karin bowed as Chojuro smiled. "You're welcome. The way you described their relationship,and Karin's skills,I figured Karin would be an excellent choice."

The two then greeted the children as Naruto looked out at the village. Most of it was cheerful and bright for the festival,but other parts were in ruin from Boruto's attacks. And that's just from the part of the village he could see from the harbor.

Karin frowned at the sight of the depression on her cousin's face then rubbed his back as Chojuro walked up. "If it makes you feel better,there are no casualties due to Boruto's attacks. Though there are many wounded."

Naruto simply nodded.

.

Mitsuki,walking in the back of the group,looked back at Naruto and Karin,whispering to each other. The other kids didn't have the ears to head them,except Fumi if she got close enough,but Mitsuki could hear them,loud and clear.

"Can you sense his Chakra?"

Karin nodded,not turned her head,"To the south. He and three others are standing on the water tower. I'm guessing the biggest one is Shizuma."

Naruto nodded then walked up to Fumi and Kameko,whispered to them,then walked back to Karin as Fumi's puppy walked off and bugs flew from Kameko.

"Are we gonna act today?"

Naruto shook his head and looked down at Karin. "Whatever Shizuma is planning,it'll probably happen tomorrow,during the festival. We can take him down before he gets to put his plan in action."

He then looked at the kids. "Besides,they need a nice stretch before we do anything. And coming up with a plan would be the best things to do."

Karin nodded and the group headed into the hotel.

.

Naruto flopped down on his bed and let out a sigh as Mitsuki walked over. He looked over,feeling Mitsuki sit down on the bed. "I sensed him...He was in pain...He was limping..."

Naruto sat up and placed his hand on Mitsuki's shoulder. Mitsuki shook in pure rage under Naruto's hand. "I hate this feeling. I want Shizuma to pay for this. I want him dead!"

A Chakra Snake darted out of Mitsuki's neck then back into his shoulder as Naruto rubbed his back. "He will pay. But his punishment is up to the Mizukage."

Mitsuki looked up and gulped at the blood red eyes. "But my punishment comes first."

.

Naruto followed Karin,who had a note in her hands,and they walked into a destroyed alleyway. "This where they said to meet them."

Naruto nodded then grabbed the note and leaned against the wall,reading it.

 _"I have information on what Shizuma is planning and information on Boruto. Please meet me in the most eastward destroyed alleyway from the harbor."_

"Someone's coming."

Naruto stood back up and looked over in the direction Karin was as a hooded figure,no taller then Sumire,walked up. The figure bowed and said,"Thank you for coming."

Karin crossed her arms and said,"Remove that hood or else we can't really trust you."

The figure flinched slightly then slowly removed their hoodie,revealing their pale skin and blue hair. "My name's Emi Yuki."

They nodded and Yuki took a deep breath. "Shizuma is planning to have the previous Mizukage assassinated at the festival. And he plans on making Boruto the one to do it."

They both gasped before Karin shouted,"Boruto would never do that! Jutsu or not!"

Yuki turned her head away. "Shizuma...His Jutsu isn't working the way he wants anymore,so he's beating Boruto and using the fear it creates to manipulate him."

 _._

 _Shizuma pushed Boruto into the middle of the crowd and shoved a sword into his hands as Buntan threw a member on the ground. They were gagged and had their hands bound._

 _"Kai,here." Shimzua stepped on his head. "Thought it was smart to try and tell on us to the Mizukage." The crowd booed and hissed before Shizuma raised his hand for silence. "Now,Shoji will show any other traitors what happens when you get caught. So maybe they'll think twice about being traitors."_

 _Shizuma backed up and smiled. "Kill him."_

 _Boruto gulped and slowly walked over. His breathing was shaking as he brought the sword up but stopped himself before the blade made contact with Kai's body. "I-i can't..."_

 _Shizuma slammed his fist hard enough into Boruto's stomach to make Boruto cough up blood and drop to the floor._

 _Shizuma forced him back up by his hair and said,"Nothing stopped you from killing those thieves. So nothing should stop you from killing a traitor."_

 _Boruto's eyes burned from the tears as Shizuma forced the sword back in his hands and held up Kai. "Kill the traitor."_

 _Boruto shook his head as Shizuma growled. "Kill him! It's not that hard!"_

 _Boruto started hyperventilating. "Take the blade and plunge it through his skin! Kill him!" Kill him or I'll make sure your blood gets shed!"_

 _Kai gasped as blood dripped down from his mouth and bleeding out from the wound in his chest. After one last breath,the life left his eyes before Shizuma tossed him like garbage. "There. That wasn't so hard."_

 _Boruto was on his knees,staring at his hands. His eyes were wide as tears ran down his face while his mouth hung open a little._

 _Shizuma knelt down and lifted up Boruto's head by his chin. "Such a good Shoji."_

.

As Yuki finished her story,Karin looked down at Naruto's hand when she smelt that familiar stench. "You're bleeding!"

Naruto had been clenching his fists,to keep his temper during the story,so hard,that his nails broke deep into the skin.

Karin wrapped up Naruto's left hand,the bandage already on his right hand was absorbing his blood.

Yuki looked away then looked back as Naruto spoke,"Thank you for telling us. But,for you're safety,you should probably come with us." Karin nodded. "You can stay in my room."

Yuki nodded and followed them back to the hotel.

.

Mitsuki had snuck out to follow Naruto and Karin,but found Shizuma dragging Boruto by his wrist instead.

He got closer and picked up on what they were saying. "I swear they went this way,Ona."

Mitsuki's eyes widened. _"Ona? He's making Boruto call him his owner?"_

His eyes glew bright yellow as he clinched his fists.

Shizuma growled and turned to Boruto,who flinched. "I'm starting to think you didn't see someone leave the hideout. Why lie to me?"

"I swear I saw someone leave. They were wearing a hood and everything!"

Shizuma slapped Boruto then forced him to look him in the eye. "Don't you dare raise your voice at me!" Boruto simply shook in Shizuma's grip.

Boruto's eyes widened as the next thing he saw was Shizuma flying down the alley. "M-Mitsuki..."

Mitsuki had the markings from his Sage Mode around his eyes as his hair gently floated up. "Keep your hands off of Boruto-kun."

Shizuma chuckled and walked up,rubbing his chin. "Well,someone got a power up." He then pulled out his sword. "But that won't make it any easier to steal my Shoji." Mitsuki growled as his eyes changed and he charged.

Shizuma dodged and kicked his back,but Mitsuki flipped around and slammed Shizuma into the ground. "Boruto is not your possession!"

He then walked over to Boruto and said,"Let's go." Boruto looked at Mitsuki's outstretched hand then up at Mitsuki's face. Mitsuki gave him a gentle smile. "Your Otousan and Karin Oba came all this way to save you. Let's go home with them."

Boruto's eyes widen a little as he whispered,"T-Tou-Chan..." to himself.

He reached out for Mitsuki's hand as Shizuma pushed himself up from the hole in the ground. "Hey Shoji. What makes you think that you'll be welcomed back in that village?" Boruto froze up as Shizuma got up to his feet. "You've abandoned your village and attack another. You'll be treated like a Rouge Nin and criminal once you set foot in the Hidden Leaf."

Boruto backed away from Mitsuki as tears formed in his eyes. "And the worst part is,Daddy's gonna have to be the one who puts you in jail."

Mitsuki turned back to Shizuma and growled as Boruto started shaking.

Shizuma wasn't wrong. Boruto knew that once he was back in the village,he'd more then likely be arrested for treason and Naruto might not be able to keep him safe.

Boruto clamped his eyes shut then ran past Mitsuki and grabbed onto Shizuma's shirt. "I don't wanna be arrested!"

Shizuma chuckled and pat Boruto's head and said,"Well,stick with me,and the plan,and you have nothing to worry about."

Boruto nodded and sniffled,"Yes Ona." before Mitsuki's Sage Mode completely activated.

He went to push Boruto out of the way a series Boruto turned around and slammed his fingers into Mitsuki's gut. Mitsuki winced and backed away,Sage Mode had died back down to just the eye markings and floating hair,as Shizuma chuckled,"You really want him back that badly?"

He rested his chin on Boruto's shoulder as he gave a sly smile. "Then come and get him." before they both disappeared into Mist.

Mitsuki clinched his fists and started shaking in rage. "I'll kill that damn bastard!"


	7. Chapter 7

Sarada was getting anxious,waiting for Karin to come back,as she started chewing on the arm of her glasses.

Fumi,playing with her puppy,looked over from the bed and said,"Stressing out won't help Boruto,you know. Just relax."

Sarada glared over. "Boruto is being used for all these terrible things,and you just want to relax?! How can you?!"

Chisana let out a yip before Fumi pet behind her ear. "Hey. I'm just as worried for Boruto,as everyone else. But,stressing myself out and giving myself a heart attack won't help him."

Sarada sighed and turned her head. "Guess you're right."

Fumi smiled then the two looked over as the door opened,revealing Karin and snow white girl. "Who the heck is that?"

"This is Emi Yuki. She was a member of Shizuma's gang,but she decided to help us out instead."

Yuki bowed before Fumi jumped up from the bed and started sniffing her. Yuki stiffened from the uncomfortableness. Once she was done,Fumi backed off and smiled. "Smells like a friend to me."

Karin shook her head and started lecturing Fumi about being out of her assigned room as Sarada walked up to Yuki. "So,have you seen Boruto?"

Yuki lowered her head and nodded. "Yeah. I have."

"Is he alright? How are they treating him?!"

Yuki backed up in surprise as Fumi looked over and Karin rubbed her arm. She walked over and placed her hand on Sarada's shoulder. "Sarada,Boruto is..." "Karin-san,I wanna tell her."

Karin looked over and nodded then had the kids sit on the beds.

 _._

 _Shizuma placed his hands on Boruto's shoulders and smiled. "I want you to call me Ona."_

 _Boruto's eyes widened briefly before looking back to him. "Ona? Owner? But why?"_

 _"You are my Shoji. It's only fair if you call me Ona."_

 _Boruto looked away and frowned,making Shizuma place his hand under Boruto's chin and pull his face back. "You don't agree?" Boruto gulped and said,"I don't like it..."_

 _Next thing Boruto knew,he was on the ground with a bloody nose as his curse mark made its way to patch up the broken bone. Shizuma grabbed the back of his hair and forced him back up. "It doesn't matter what you like or you dislike. You're a possession,my possession. You don't get that option."_

 _He tightened his grip and asked,"So who am I?"_

 _Boruto bit his lip,shaking his head as he fought the tears in his eye._

 _Shizuma growled then slammed Boruto to the ground. He kept a tight grip on his hair as he stomped his foot onto Boruto's back and started bending his arm the wrong way with his free hand. "Who am I?"_

 _Boruto kept back a scream of pain as he shook his head. Shizuma added more pressure as he lifted up Boruto's head,while continually shouting,"Who am I?!" in Boruto's ear._

 _Boruto's arm finally snapped and the pain,combined with the pain from his hair nearly being ripped out of his head and the pressure from Shizuma's foot shoved in his back,made him cry out,"You're Ona! You're my Ona!"_

 _Shizuma smiled and backed off,watching Boruto shake in pain while the curse mark markings made their way to his arm. He walked around and knelt down,lifting Boruto's head by his chin,and chuckled at the tears running down Boruto's face. "You know,I kinda miss the you who fought back,like during that field trip." He broke into a sly smile. "But this you is just so much more fun."_

 _._

Fumi and Chisana were growling while Sarada stared off,a glare on her lenses were hiding her eyes.

Yuki lowered her head and said,"I'm sorry..."

Sarada lifted her head,revealing her Sharingan,and said,"If Seventh-Sama or Mitsuki doesn't kill Shizuma,I definitely will."

The door opened and Naruto,with Mitsuki,walked in,telling Karin,"Time to put together our plan. Get the other kids and meet in my room."

.

The village was bustling and children were running around in excitement. Mei smiled and said,"People sure have cheered up. That's good to see." Chojuro nodded and turned to the door as Naruto walked in. "You ready?"

They nodded and Mei walked over. "I really hope you can get him. If we have to catch him..."

"I know." Naruto smiled. "We'll get him home."

.

Shizuma smiled as he landed on the water tower. Buntan asked,"Did you get it?"

Shizuma nodded and held out the giant blade in his hands. "The Executioner's Blade." He put it on his back. "Figured it be smarter to use then Samehada."

He then walked over to Boruto and handed him his old blade. Boruto,lifeless look in his eyes,grabbed it,placed it in his obi belt,and said,"Thank you Ona." before Shizuma pat his head. "Such a good Shoji."

He then turned Boruto towards the sight of the festival and said,"You're almost 14. It's about time you see what this village,and the Shinobi World,should really look like."

.

"Welcome,one and all,to the Hidden Mist's 13th annual Peace Festival! Today,we here in Hidden Mist celebrate the freedom from the old Blood Most title! I'm Shu Kikyo,reporting to you,live from the Hidden Mist." The reporter smiled into the camera as couple walked behind her,heading for the best spot to watch the Mizukage's announcement.

Naruto and Karin was in the crowd with the kids,walking towards the top booth were Chojuro and Mei were sitting. "You guys ready?"

Karin and the kids nodded. "Alright then. Get into position!"

"Hai!"

.

Chojuro,after getting Karin's signal,stood up and smiled. "Welcome everyone! I'm so glad that the recent havoc to our village hasn't killed anyone's spirits."

The crowd cheered.

Chojuro smiled and said,"Well then. Let the festival begin!"

Confetti blasted as the crowd cheered again.

The crowd started to scatter before a shriek rang out. Buntan and her group had taken down a booth runner and five other people.

Sarada jumped out and slammed her fist down. "Shannaro!" Buntan barely dodged in time as her group fell. "You again,huh?"

Mei let out a gasp as a blade was stabbed in her back and went straight through her chest. Smoke surrounded Mei as she turned into Naruto.

Horror and panic washed over Boruto's face as her shook until the Shadow Clone poofed away.

The second Shadow Clone poofed away as Naruto jumped down and grabbed Boruto from behind,putting his arms under Boruto's then pulled his hands up to his head.

Boruto thrashed and kicked. "Let me go!"

Naruto kept his grip firm. "Not until you tell me why you're doing this. Do you think this will help the Mist?"

Boruto shook his head. "Do you think this is the right thing to do?"

Boruto shook his head. "Is this what you want?" "It's what Ona wants!"

Naruto's eyes widen when he heard "Ona" as Boruto's eyes teared. "And if Ona doesn't get what he wants,he'll..."

Naruto let go of Boruto and jumped back as Shizuma swung the Executioner's Blade at him. "Get back to the hideout,Shoji." Boruto nodded and ran off as Naruto tried to run after him. "Boruto,wait!"

Shizuma hit him back with the blade,sending him flying through the building behind them,and said,"Gotta get him distracted so me and Shoji can make it to the hideout out. But what can I use?"

He watched Naruto pull himself out of the crater as he smiled. He jumped down and knocked him farther into the building before he chuckled. "I hear you have quite the temper,but it takes a lot to make you lose it,nowadays."

Naruto glared as Shizuma continued,"I've wanted to fight you for a while. It's such an honor,Hokage-Sama."

"You're going to free Boruto. Then I'm going to kick your ass."

Shizuma smiled. "I'm not just gonna give up my Shoji,he'd be impossible to replace,and I worked hard to..."

"Don't talk about my son like he's something you own!"

A sly smile went across Shizuma's face as he noticed how tense Naruto was. _"Bingo."_

"You would be surprised at how easy it was to get him to obey me. I mean,look at the village after I gave him a few punches." Naruto clinched his fists.

"You know,if I could get him to do this in battle." His smile showed off his sharp teeth. "Imagine what I can get him to do in bed."

Naruto's eyes widened before he bolted at Shizuma. Shizuma turned to run,but Naruto punched the wall and his arm blocked his path. _"Crap!"_

Red Chakra bubbled from Naruto,forming a fox like shape around him,as he turned his head to look Shizuma in the eyes. A shiver ran down Shizuma's spine at the bloodlust in the air,and on Naruto's face,as he stared into Naruto's piecing,slitted red eyes.

Naruto let out a dark growl and slashed his hand across Shizuma's chest. Shizuma flinched and jumped away,four gashes on his chest. He watched as the red Chakra sprouted,what looked like to Shizuma,a third tail.

He ran off as Naruto slowly turned around,his teeth had sharpened and grown past his bottom lip while his whisker greatly darkened. He mindlessly started walking around then knocked the rest of building,looking for Shizuma.

He knocked down the next building then mindlessly walked towards the third building before Kurama chimed in,"Hey. There's no point in saving your brat from destroying this village if you destroy it first."

Naruto stopped as he reached for the building and closed his eyes. He stood up straight and took deep breathes until the red Chakra disappeared then opened his blue eyes. "Sorry about that."

Kurama nodded then went back to sleep as Naruto jumped up and quickly chased after Shizuma. Once he got him cornered,Shizuma hid his nervousness behind a smile and said,"Well that was unexpected." as Naruto crackled his knuckles. "Don't think that'll work on me twice."

Shizuma chuckled "I don't know why I said 'imagine what I could make him do in bed' when I already know."

"You're lying."

Shizuma's eyes widened and Naruto said,"Your right eye twitches when you lie.",making Shizuma growl. He raised the Executioner's Blade and slammed into the wall,causing debris to get Naruto's eyes. Shizuma took his opening and ran off.

Once he got the debris out of his eyes,Naruto went into Sage Mode and searched for Shizuma. He gasped when he picked up Boruto's Chakra then ran over to his hiding place.

.

Boruto jumped onto the roof and looked for Shizuma until Naruto landed in front of him. He quickly drew his blade,shaking. "S-stay away!" Naruto frowned and reached out for Boruto,only to have Boruto nearly slash his hand.

He stepped back and grabbed the handle he had strapped to his waist. He held it like a sword as a yellow blade shot out,making Boruto's eyes widen. "The Chakra Blade."

He then tightened his grip on his blade's handle. "You...You don't even have any skills in sword fighting."

Naruto looked down and smiled. "No,I don't." then he looked up. "But if this how I can talk to you,then I'll do it."

The blades clashed and Naruto did his best to keep up with Boruto. "Sasuke's must be a real good sword fighting teacher,huh?"

Boruto bit his lip and lashed out,forcing Naruto back. Seeing his opening,Boruto swiped his leg and knocked the handle out of Naruto's hands.

Naruto gasped as Boruto jumped over him and held out his blade. "Boruto! Stop!" Boruto tightened his grip as Naruto said,"Just tell me why you wanna stay."

He lowered his head. "I...I don't wanna be...I don't wanna be arrested. I can't handle it..."

Naruto's brows dropped before he held out his hand. "Boruto. I promise you,you will not be arrested. I'll will do everything I can to make sure of that."

He shook his head as Naruto took a step closer. "But if you stay here and get caught,something worse will happen. As much as Chojuro and Mei don't wanna do that to you."

"But do you really wanna stay here and keep going through whatever that bastard is doing to you?"

Boruto dropped his blade as tears ran down his face. "I wanna go home! I wanna see Kaa-Chan and Himawari! I wanna play video games with Shikadai! I wanna train with Sasuke Oji! I wanna get burgers and go on long walks with Mitsuki!" Boruto lowered his head and sniffled.

Naruto gave a small smile and walked towards him before Shizuma jumped in the way and held up his blade. "I'm not making it easy for you steal my Shoji."

He grabbed Boruto's wrist and dragged him off as Boruto tried freeing his hand. "Let me go!" Shizuma slapped him and ran into a secret passageway as Mitsuki caught up with Naruto. "Yuki said when Shizuma retreats,he runs to his hideout. Kameko said her bugs found it by the harbor."

Naruto nodded and changed directions. "Let's go get Boruto!"


	8. Chapter 8

Sarada wiped the sweat from her forehead as Buntan gave a smirk. "Having troubles,little Uchiha?" Sarada glared and stood up as clenched her fists. "I'll admit it. I underestimated you this time." Her Sharingan went off. "But I'm not going down until you pay for what you did!"

Buntan chuckled and swung her blades,making Sarada block with kunais. "I've done nothing more than cleaning and wrap the wounds. Many of them scarred though." Sarada let out a growl and started building Chakra up in her fists.

.

Fumi chuckled as she stepped on her unconscious opponent and said,"You should really learn when you're being tracked. It would really help give you an edge in a fight." before Chisana let out a yip.

A big swarm of bugs took down a second enemy,who was sneaking behind Fumi,as Kameko walked up and adjusted her glasses. "You should pay attention instead of mocking the defeated enemy. Why you may ask. Because more of the enemy can take you down while you do."

Fumi rolled her eyes and said,"Yeah. Yeah."

.

"Hokage-Sama!"

Naruto and Mitsuki skidded to a stop and looked back to see Yuki run up. Once she reached them,she caught her breath and said,"I wanna help you. Maybe my Kekki Genkai can be useful."

Mitsuki asked,"What is your Kekki Genkai?" Yuki looked down at her feet. "Snow Style. Many people fear it,but I wanna use it for good. To help a friend."

Naruto gave a small smile and nodded. "Let's get going."

.

Fumi flinched and turned as something went flying by. Her and Kameko ran over to where it landed to see Buntan,unconscious and bleeding from the mouth. "Isn't that who Sarada was fighting?"

On cue,Sarada jumped down between them and held up her fist. "That's what happens when you mess with my teammates."

Fumi stared at her eyes,pointed at them,and said,"Your Sharingan looks different. It's got another one of those mark thingys."

Kameko looked over. "They're called Tomoes."

.

Boruto whined as Shizuma tightened his grip. He tried breaking his wrist free from his grip,only to have Shizuma turn around and grab his face. "You're my Shoji,and a great weapon,and I'm not letting go."

Boruto squirmed and actived his Byakugan,holding up his free hand. Shizuma chuckled,"You think you're gonna harm me,Shoji?" He the raised his hand and made Boruto shake as he lowered his hand. Shizuma chuckled and continued walking forward.

They entered the hideout and went to Shizuma's room. Shizuma sat Boruto down on the bed and,"Stay put." then started gathering supplies. He placed a pair of clamps in the back of his belt then grabbed Boruto's wrist and dragged him out. "Now for the exit."

As they made their way down the hallway,a yellow chain wrapped around Shizuma's leg and tripped him. Boruto whined and pushed himself up as Naruto,with a yellow chain shot out of his hand,Mitsuki,and Yuki ran up. "Boruto! Come on!"

Boruto flinched and looked over to see Mitsuki running over. "M-Mitsuki. D-don't." Mitsuki halted and,with Naruto,frowned at the fear in Boruto's voice. Naruto's arm lunged a little as Shizuma tugged at the chain. He pulled out his blade and swung it down,only to have it backlash on contact with the chain.

"These Chakra Chains are near impossible to break. It's over Shizuma."

Shizuma glared at Naruto before grabbing Boruto and holding the blade to his neck. "Is it,Hokage-Sama?" Naruto tensed up and tightened the grip on the chain. "You wouldn't dare. Not with the way you keep using him." Shizuma chuckled and moved the blade to Boruto's back and slashed up.

Boruto screamed as Naruto and Mitsuki gasped while Shizuma brought the blade back to his neck. "I do dare."

Mitsuki started shaking in anger when tears formed in Boruto's eyes as the Curse Mark went to work patching up the wound. Naruto slightly grinded his teeth and pulled the chain back into his hand. Once his leg was free,Shizuma grabbed Boruto's wrist and ran.

Mitsuki turned to Naruto and shouted,"Why'd you let him go?! We had him!" "He would have hurt Boruto. Besides..." Naruto turned to Yuki,"Is there a secret way out of here?" Yuki nodded and said,"There's an underground tunnel. It lets out to a private harbor where Shizuma has an escape ship prepared." Naruto nodded and said,"Make your way to the exit and find a way to block it. I'm sure your Snow Style should help."

Yuki nodded and ran out. Mitsuki watched her leave then turned to Naruto to see his eyes were closed.

.

Shizuma threw Boruto into a tunnel then jumped in and pulled him off the ground. He pulled Boruto down the tunnel as Boruto whined at his wound. "It hurts." Shizuma tugged his arm harder,making Boruto let out a cry,and chuckled,"For someone who wants their Daddy,you're not trying very hard to escape."

Boruto lowered his head,making Shizuma chuckle more. "Such a pathetic thing I turned you into. Daddy would be so disappointed in you." Boruto flinched and kept his head down as Shizuma continued,"Mommy can't trust you anymore. Baby Sister can't believe in you anymore."

He lifted up Boruto's head,seeing tears going down his face,and gave a smirk showing off his sharp teeth. "Don't worry Shoji. Your Ona will always need you."

Boruto started crying harder as Shizuma let his head fall back down. "And I'll be much better then that family of yours." "A father who works all the time and doesn't seem to care about his family,a mother who can't seem to discipline her children,a sister who would harm you. And a snake brat who just seems to be in the way."

Next thing Shizuma knew,Boruto punched him hard enough to knock him down. He looked up at Boruto's face,seeing the fear and desperation had been replaced by anger,as Boruto shouted,"Say what you want about me,but shut the hell up whenever it comes to my family!"

Shizuma spat out a tooth and growled,"You messed up big time,Shoji." Boruto stepped back slightly as Shizuma started getting up when Water Clones grabbed him and pinned him on his back. Shizuma chuckled as he got on top of him and pulled out the clamps. "I've been waiting for you to mess up this bad."

One clone forced Boruto's mouth open as Shizuma forced the clamp down on one of his wisdom teeth,making Boruto's eyes widen as he started kicking and thrashing. Shizuma smirked and ripped the tooth out,laughing at the sounds of Boruto's scream. He clamped down on the next wisdom tooth and said,"Shojis listen to their Onas." then yanked it out.

He clamped down on the next and said,"That's what good Shojis do." then pulled. Boruto gagged on his blood and Shizuma clamped down on the last wisdom tooth. "Be grateful I started with the wisdom teeth. Keep fighting me,though,and I'll do the front ones next."

He yanked the tooth out before Boruto let out another scream. Boruto gagged as more blood poured into his mouth before he spat it out at Shizuma's face,making him back off and the Clones disappear. He rolled over and coughed up the extra blood then got up and leaned on the wall. _"I can't...I can't let him treat me like that anymore."_

He actived his Byakugan and looked around. " _It's too tight to fight with Clones,but if I can get enough of an opening,a Rasengan should do the trick."_

Shizuma finished wiping the blood off his face as he said,"Now you're really gonna get it Shoji." He turned to face Boruto in time to dodge an Air Palm then avoided Boruto's continuous attacks. He pulled out his blade and slashed Boruto's right hand,making him whine and jump back.

He stepped back,holding his wrist,and looked down at the wound. Shizuma smiled."Looks like that one doesn't wanna heal." Boruto glared and backed up a bit. _"My fear's gonna get the better of me soon."_ He brought his hands to his side and started focusing his Chakra. _"This move's nowhere near perfected,but it'll make this much faster."_

Shizuma raised his eyebrow and watched as a pink cloud like shape formed around Boruto's hands. He chuckled,"Is that your Chakra?"

Boruto took the opening to Shizuma's stance and charged. Shizuma gasped and dodged the attacks before Boruto barely managed to slammed his hand into Shizuma's arm.

Shizuma kick him back before his eyes widen as his arm went numb and limp. "What did you do?!"

"Used a special Hyuga Jutsu. It's not perfected,but it still drained your Chakra."

Shizuma growled before he got an idea,making him chuckle. "Well,it's a good thing you only used it on me,right? Imagine using it on all those innocent people you hurt." Boruto flinched slightly as Shizuma's stepped close. "So many in the hospital. So many homes you ruined. And then there's that one man." Boruto gulped and asked,"What man?"

"During one of your little attacks,an old man was evacuating his family when a piece of rubble separated them. He then went around to find a way out and just as he reached the opening,you destroy more of the building and the rubble..."

Boruto's Chakra disappeared as he dropped to his knees,eyes wide. "That's right,Shoji. You killed someone. An innocent old man who was someone's father and grandfather and was just trying keep his family safe."

The tears rolled down Boruto's face as he started shaking. Shizuma smirked and walked up before a green flash pushed him back. Boruto gasped and watched as the green flash landed in front of him. "M-M-Mitsuki."

Mitsuki looked back and the Chakra snakes went wild when he caught sight of the blood around Boruto's mouth. He looked back at Shizuma to see him running off,making the snakes hiss. "I'm not letting you get away!"

He flashed off as Naruto,in Sage Mode,ran up behind Boruto. "Mitsuki wait!"

Boruto flinched and looked back as Naruto looked down at him. Naruto felt a sting in his heart at the sight of all the blood as he knelt down and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Are you alright?"

He was taken back a bit as Boruto shoved his face into his jacket. He gripped tightly on the orange cloth and let tears fall. "Tou-Chan...Tou-Chan...Tou-Chan..."

The sting in Naruto's heart turned into a crack at the sight before he hugged him and started stroking his hair. "Don't worry. Tou-Chan's here. And he won't let Shizuma harm you ever again."


	9. Chapter 9

Shizuma chuckled after he looked back. "Guess he lost me."

He put the Executioner's Blade back in its sheath and started talking to himself,"The safe house is right on the edge of the Land Of Fire,so I won't be too far away from Boruto. But the problem would be getting my hands on him again. The Hokage will probably have him under lockdown for a while." He chuckled. "Well,if Boruto doesn't get locked up,that is. If he does,breaking him out of jail shouldn't be that hard."

He smiled and nodded to himself before his reflexes kicked in and he blocked Mitsuki's attack with the Executioner's Blade. Mitsuki put more force into his hand until the blade cracked,making Shizuma jump back. He clinched his fists and glared Shizuma down. "You made him leave the village,you made him kill,and you beat him to the point of bleeding and complete personality change. I'll make sure you suffer a long and painful death."

Shizuma chuckled,trying to hide his nervousness,as he held out the blade. "You're gonna have to catch me first."

Before he could blink,Mitsuki had grabbed Shizuma's neck and slammed him into the wall. He stomped on the blade,breaking it in half,as he tightened his grip. "You will pay for hurting my Sun." Then he snapped Shizuma's arm. He waited for Shizuma's scream to die down before he dug his nails into his neck. "Boruto-kun is not a Shoji. You are not his Ona."

.

Naruto held Boruto close as Boruto kept crying,"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...They must hate me...I didn't mean it..." while he tightened his grip on Naruto's jacket.

He lifted up Boruto's head and said,"We know you didn't mean it. We're not mad." His response was Boruto shaking his head before he lowered it. "I hurt Hima...I hurt Kaa-Chan...I didn't mean it...",which made Naruto bite his lip.

.

Mitsuki looked around the mist,that Shizuma had surround them,as Shizuma held the wound on his side. _"Damn. He got really close to an organ. If it wasn't for the mist,he would have."_

He kept walking back until he managed to slip out of Mitsuki's range.

Mitsuki growled and cleared the mist with a swing of his hand to see Shizuma slipped away. He cursed at himself and sent out a couple blasts towards the way Shizuma would have ran before he finally decided to head back to Boruto.

.

Naruto looked up at the sound of footsteps to see Mitsuki running up as his Sage Mode deactivated. "Shizuma got away."

Naruto shook his head,"Don't worry. Yuki should have taken care of that by now." then he helped Boruto up and handed him to Mitsuki. "Take him to Karin." Mitsuki nodded,"And you?"

Naruto looked back with a smile and said,"I got Shizuma." before he flashed off.

.

Mitsuki sighed to himself and looked down at a shaking Boruto,who was whispering,"I didn't mean it...I'm sorry..."

He frowned as he grabbed Boruto's hand and lead him out of the tunnel. After helping him up,they walked outside to see Karin and the kids running towards them. "Mitsuki! Boruto!" Boruto looked up and said,"Karin Oba..." before tears started running down his face and he threw his arms around her.

Karin frowned and started stroking his hair as his friends all looked at him in disbelief. Sarada stepped up and reached out before Mitsuki held his arm in her way. "Don't." She frowned and stepped back,watching Boruto act a way she never thought she'd ever see.

.

Shizuma stopped to catch his breath,wiping the blood off his face,and chuckled,"Stupid brat. When I come to get my Shoji back,i'll make sure you're the first he kills."

He shivered and noticed he could see his breath. "What?...Yuki." He gasped and stepped back at the sight of blood red eyes glaring at him from the darkness. Bloodlust filled the room as Shizuma started shaking in pure terror.

They charged at Shizuma as he braced himself.

.

Karin looked over as Hidden Mist Anbu ran by as Naruto walked up. Boruto immediately ran over and grabbed onto Naruto's jacket,making his heart crack as he gave a comforting smile and said,"It's alright Boruto." Boruto sniffled as Chojuro walked up. "Thank you for helping with Shizuma. I might need you assistance later,however. I'll send someone,if I do."

Naruto nodded then the group watched as the Anbu dragged a beaten and clawed Shizuma by. Iwabe leaned into Mitsuki's ear and asked,"Did you do that?" Mitsuki shook his head,saying,"Nanadaime did."

Iwabe and the others gulped and looked up at Naruto before Shizuma lifted his head,revealing his broken nose,black/swollen eyes,and clawed cheek. He insanly smiled and laughed at Boruto,"Don't think this over! I will get you back,Shoji! You won't know when,but I will!"

Boruto teared up as he hid behind Naruto and tightly gripped his jacket,making Naruto and Karin growl at him.

The Anbu slammed his head down as Chojuro shouted,"Get him out of here!" They dragged him off as Chojuro turned to Naruto,brows dropping at the sight of Boruto. "Why don't you take him to your hotel. Keep him comforted." Karin nodded and said,"Me and the kids will help clean up."

Naruto nodded and put his arm around Boruto. Mitsuki followed them and said,"I'll go too.",getting a nod from Naruto as they walked off.

Anbu members carried Yuki to Chojuro. She looked up and said,"I'll go willingly."

.

Boruto stared off as Naruto tried to get him to respond. "If you want,we can go get some of those seafood burgers we saw on the way here." Boruto just stared off,making Naruto lower his head.

He reached into his bag,pulled out Boruto's clothes,and held them out. "You wanna change?" Boruto looked up slightly then simply took off his bolt necklace,placed it on the clothes,and laid down on the bed. Naruto's brows dropped before there was a knock on the door. He placed the clothes on the bed and walked to the door.

Mitsuki grabbed the necklace then sat on Boruto's bed before Naruto looked over and said,"Chojuro needs me. Keep a close eye on him for me." Mitsuki nodded and watched Naruto leave then turned to Boruto. "Boruto-kun..." "I don't deserve to wear that."

Boruto tightly gripped his pillow. "That necklace is a way for me to be close to my Neji Oji and Minato Ojichan...What I did...I don't deserve it..."

Mitsuki sat Boruto up,making him shake a bit,and placed the necklace back on. "You need them right now. They'd probably be more mad at you for trying to keep yourself away from them." Boruto teared up and hugged onto Mitsuki,who gasped then quickly hugged back.

.

Chojuro handed Naruto a knife and said,"I figured you'd wanna be the one to get the Jutsu formula." Naruto nodded and looked through the two way window and asked,"What has he told you?" Chojuro sighed,"Not much. But we at least learned that gang members with the gill tattoos were under Shizuma's Manipulation Jutsu. And that was about 85% of the members." Naruto nodded then walked in the Interrogation Room.

Shizuma smiled and said,"So,beating me to a pulp wasn't enough. Had to come back for more." Chojuro nodded at the Anbu and they pinned Shizuma's down the table and forced out his tongue.

He fought back until he looked up at Naruto. His eyes were blood red again and the lighting made him look eerie. Shizuma gulped,best he could,and watched as Naruto raised the knife.

.

"Where is he?!"

Mitsuki and Boruto gasped as Sarada busted down the door. She ran over,with their friends,and everyone started shouting questions,"Are you alright?!" "What happened?!" "What did Shizuma do?!"

Boruto covered his ears and started shaking,making Mitsuki glare at everyone. They quieted down and Shikadai sat on the other side of Boruto. "How you doing?" Boruto wiped the small tears that had formed and said,"I just want Tou-Chan..." Shikadai sighed and rubbed his back.

Karin ran in and yelled,"We weren't done yet!"

She looked over at Boruto and her expression immediately softened. Shikadai moved for her as she wrapped her arms around Boruto,who laid his head on her chest and started messing with the piece of her red hair that hung over her shoulder. "You guys get back to helping. I'll join up once Naruto is back."

The group nodded and headed out.

.

Karin stroked Boruto's hair and said,"Red's not your color." Boruto looked up as she smiled. "Pink is much better on you." He laid his head back and went back to messing with her hair as the door opened.

Naruto gave a small smile,walking over to the bed,and placed his hand on Boruto's back. Boruto tensed up and turned around to see Naruto. He reached out,but Naruto stopped him and said,"Tilt your head." Boruto did so and Naruto removed Shizuma's Jutsu.

Boruto let out a gasp as it felt like a huge weight lifted off him and his mind then watched Naruto pick up a napkin and focus his chakra around it. He smiled and wiped the gills off Boruto's face. "There. That's my Boruto."

Boruto sniffled and latched onto Naruto as Karin stood up,giving Naruto a place to sit. "I'll go help the kids." Then she left.

Mitsuki closed the door behind her then looked over at Naruto as he lifted up Boruto's head and placedhis hands on his shoulders. "Boruto,I have something every important to say. Though,you may not like it." He took a deep breathe and said,"Chojuro and the others understand that what you did,you did from being manipulated,but...They decided that,for yours and the village's safety,once we leave,you're not allowed to return to the Hidden Mist."

"B-but I have friends here! I-i..." Boruto teared up and lowered his head as Naruto frowned. "I know."

"And I know it's not gonma make up for it,but you're allowed to go wherever you want and see all your friends until the ship leaves tomorrow."

Boruto looked up and sniffled,"C-can I see Ka-kagura?" "If that's what you want."

Boruto nodded then wiped his nose. He stood up with Naruto,grabbing onto the back of his jacket,as Mitsuki said,"You should change. Or at least let me fix up the back of your clothes."

Boruto nodded and sat back down so Mitsuki could fix the hole from Shizuma's slash.

.

Naruto smiled to himself as they walked down the street. Boruto was holding onto his jacket and stayed close as they walked,which he hadn't done since he was really little. Naruto kinda missed it,but he hated the reason behind why he was doing this though.

Boruto looked around and noticed the villagers were glare at him. The glares made a shiver run down Boruto's spine as he moved closer to Naruto. "Those glares...They're looking at me like i'm a disease..." He teared up,"I deserve it though..."

Naruto frowned and brought Boruto closer as Mitsuki glared back at every villager in sight.

.

Chojuro and Kagura turned around as the door opened to reveal Naruto,Boruto,and Mitsuki. "Mind if I borrow Kagura for a little while?" Chojuro nodded before Kagura walked out with them.

.

"Here. I thought you'd be hungry."

Naruto held up a burger and smiled. "Your favorite. It was tricky to find though."

Boruto nodded and took the burger,thanking Naruto. He took a small bite then started shaking and scarfed it down. He looked at the worried stares from the others before he lowered his head. "Shi...Shizuma...didn't fed me very much..."

Mitsuki clinched his fists while Kagura lowered his head as Naruto placed his hands on Boruto's shoulders. "It's alright. If you want,i'll go get some more." Boruto nodded and watched Naruto walk off then turned to Kagura as he spoke,"I'm so sorry...I damaged the village and nearly killed you...I hate myse..." "It's alright."

Boruto gasped slightly as Kagura placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled. "I understand. You don't need to apologize. I was manipulated by Shizuma too." Boruto blinked the tears away and nodded as Kagura gave him a closed eye smile.

.

Mitsuki turned his head away,slightly mad at himself for not knowing what to say. He was never manipulated,that he could remember,he was never beaten,he was never forced to turn on a village. He looked back over to see Kagura trying to get a smile out of Boruto and smiled to himself. At least Boruto didn't have to worry about his friends hating him.

.

The three boys turned their heads as they heard Naruto calling for them. "I got more burgers,Ttebayo! Some of them got cheese!"

Kagura chuckled and said,"Nanadaime is kinda silly,huh? Honestly not what I was expecting."

Naruto gave a big grin and handed Boruto the burgers. "I wasn't sure how many you'd want. I also made sure to get different kinds." Boruto drooled and started stuffing his face as Naruto handed a burger to Mitsuki. "This one's got an egg. I heard eggs were your favorite." Mitsuki thanked Naruto and started eating as Naruto walked over to the others. "Not sure what kind you would want Kagura. So I just got you a simple burger." Little sparkles floated around Naruto's head. "But I found a special kind that suppose to taste like Miso,someho...Gah!"

The three watched as Naruto tripped over a rock and fell into the fountain Kagura and Boruto were sitting at. "N-nanadaime!"

Naruto pushed his head and spat the water out of his mouth. He gave a nervous smile and held up the burger. "It got wet,Ttebayo."

Kagura sweatdropped as Mitsuki smiled before the three heard a small chuckle. They turned their heads and saw a small smile on Boruto's face. "You're so uncool,Ttebasa."

Naruto gave him a closed eye smile and rubbed the back of his head,saying,"Yup. Super lame,Ttebayo."

.

"You sure you don't mind sharing a bed with Mitsuki?"

Boruto nodded and nuzzled into the blanket,making Naruto chuckle to himself as he laid in the other bed.

After an hour or so,Naruto had long been asleep as Mitsuki pushed Boruto's hair out of his face and smiled. "He looks so peaceful." He pulled the blanket up and noticed Boruto lifting his head. "What's the matter?"

Boruto shook his head and said,"I felt a bunch of moving. And something on my face." "That was me. Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Boruto tightened his grip on his pillow. "I was having a nightmare anyway..."

Mitsuki pulled Boruto into a hug,making him blush slightly,as Boruto rested his head on Mitsuki's chest. He tightly gripped the back of Mitsuki's shirt and said,"Thank you,for helping to save me..." He gave a closed eye smile as he started crying,"I guess the Sun needed the Moon's light,huh."


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto smiled at the sight of Mitsuki and Boruto snuggling together. He quickly pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. The sight was just so darn cute,Naruto had to show Hinata when they got home.

He chuckled then put his phone back in his pocket and poked Boruto's cheek. "Boruto. Time to get up."

Boruto slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see Naruto giving him a closed eye smile. "There's breakfast downstairs with the others." Boruto nodded and turned his head to see he was face to face with Mitsuki,being held in his arms. His face turned deep red before he quickly jumped out of bed and stiffened like a board.

Naruto chuckled,being reminded of Hinata,then said,"You may refuse to change into your normal clothes,but at least shower." Boruto,face still slightly red,nodded and walked into the bathroom. After he closed the door,he stripped down and turned the water on before he set his necklace on the sink. He caught a quick glimpse of himself in the mirror and saw the scars that covered his body,making him bit his lip.

The scars started at his shoulders and went down to his legs. He ran his hand over the ones on his stomach and stopped at the two running up his waist. Memories of Shizuma holding him down and digging the sword into his skin flashed through his mind,making him shake before he shook his head and stepped in the shower.

.

Mitsuki opened his eyes as he felt nudging on his back. "Mitsuki. You gotta get up."

He sat up and rubbed his eye as Naruto chuckled,"You're a really deep sleeper,Ttebayo." Mitsuki gave sleepy smile then looked around to see Boruto was missing. "Where..." "He's taking a shower."

Mitsuki nodded and hopped out bed. He slipped on his kimono top and smiled. "Did you know Boruto talks in his sleep? It's rather cute." Naruto smiled back and said,"He use to do it a lot when he was little. He use to always talk about being a good big bother or helping with the plants. Even talked about all things me and him could do while we hang out." He lowered his head. "He doesn't nap anymore and i'm always at work,so i'm not sure how often he does it now."

Mitsuki placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder,making him look up,and smiled. "Don't worry. The worst he said about was that you were uncool.",making Naruto smile.

.

Boruto finished drying off his hair and and wrapped the towel around his waist then reached for his clothes. He noticed the belt was startedd tearing and sighed. _"Maybe Mitsuki can fix it."_

He opened the door enough to stick his head out while holding out the belt and said,"Hey Mitsuki. Could you fix this tear for me?" Mitsuki nodded and walked over to grab it as Naruto said,"Why are you hiding behind the door? I've seen you naked before and you and Mitsuki have been to the Hot Springs together before."

Boruto turned his head away and said,"I,uh... It's just,kinda,cold out there."

Mitsuki frowned and opened door all the way,making Boruto flinch,then he and Naruto's eyes widen at how skinny Boruto had actually gotten and the scars. Mitsuki clinched his fists as Naruto started shaking. That bastard..."

Naruto looked at each scar and stopped at the ones on Boruto's waist. He grabbed Boruto's arms and asked,"Why did he give you those? What did he do?" "I wasn't listening to his orders and messed up. It made him really mad,so he held me down..."

Naruto's teeth started to sharpen as he tigthened his grip. "He was lying. He had a tell." his eyes turned red,"I swear if he did anything to you...!" Boruto gasped and shook his head. "Tou-Chan,wait! He..." He let out a whine as Naruto subconsciously tightened his grip.

Naruto felt Boruto shaking and let go of his arms,but immediately hugged him. "I'm sorry." Boruto teared and hugged back,resting his head on Naruto's shoulder.

After a bit,Naruto took the belt and said,"Mitsuki will fix this. You go get dressed." Boruto let out a sniffle and nodded then went back into the bathroom as Mitsuki took the belt. He pulled out the needle from his bag and started fixing the belt as Naruto flopped down on his bed,placing his arm over his head.

Mitsuki looked over and said,"I don't think Shizuma would stoop that low." Naruto sighed,"I'm probably just taking things too far. Can't be helped,I guess."

Boruto stepped out of the bathroom,a little while later,and sat on the bed with Naruto. "Can I have some more bandages? I wanna cover up the Shoji kanji,plus this scar on my hand and arm." Naruto nodded and pulled out his spare bandages from his bag. He helped wrapped the bandage then noticed his arm was red from when he squeezed them. "Sorry,Boruto. I was just thinking the worse and..." "It's fine. "

Boruto had a fake closed eye smile as he said,"I know you didn't mean it. You were just mad at Shizuma.

Naruto's heart cracked a little as he bit his lip. He quickly wrapped his arms around Boruto,who slowly hugged back and buried his face into his chest,and said,"If you're still hurting,there's no shame in crying it out." Boruto tightened his grip and started shaking before he finally let the tears slip out.

.

Karin adjusted her glasses and said,"If they don't hurry,they'll miss breakfast."

She rested her cheek on her knuckles,letting out a sigh,as Sarada walked up. She sat next to Karin and said,"Karin-San. Do you think Boruto is gonna be alright? Do you think he'll ever be back to himself? Karin shook her head. "I'm not sure. People recover differently from things like this. He could go right back to himself after enough support and time or,he could stay the way he is."

Sarada frowned and looked over as Karin lowered her head,lenses glared out. "I hate seeing my nephew this way." Sarada nodded then looked over as she heard footsteps. She saw Naruto,with Boruto clinging to his back,and Mitsuki walking over. She took a deep breath and smiled. "Hello Hokage-Sama,Mitsuki. Boruto."

Naruto and Mitsuki greeted her back while Boruto stayed hidden behind Naruto and waved before the three sat down. Karin waited till Boruto sat down between her,and Naruto,to pat his head and say,"Good morning,Boruto. Feeling better today?" Boruto nodded as she noticed he looked like he had been crying. She lifted up his head and said,"Those lavender eyes are too pretty for you to have tears."

Boruto flinched a little at a memory of Shizuma complimenting his eyes after a beating and started hyperventilating. "I...Uh...Thank you,Ona...I mean!" He started tearing up before his eyes darted around and he clamped them shut. Karin and Naruto frowned and quickly hugged him. "It's alright,Boruto." "Take deep breathes."

Mitsuki and Sarada looked away and bit their lips as the others frowned or clinched their fists. Sumire,Wasabi,and Namida walked over and said,"Hey. We can go with him and get him some food,if he wants." Once Boruto caught sight of Sumire,he turned his head away and said,"I wanna go with Mitsuki and Sarada." The group nodded and left as Boruto and the others got up to get food.

Naruto watched the group walk off then sighed. "What do I do?" Karin looked over as he continued,"I have no idea what a parent should do for something like this. How do I handle this? How do I help him?" "I don't think any parent really knows how to handle something like this."

Karin smiled. "But I think the best thing you can do for him is keep giving him comfort and love."

Naruto smiled back and nodded then laid his head on the table. "I will. And i'll make sure to castrate Shizuma with my bare hands if I ever see him again." He looked up,leaving his chin on the table. "Should have done it the first time."

Karin sweatdropped as the kids walked back to table. Mitsuki set a plate,piled with a huge mountain of food,in front of Boruto and Karin's eyes widen. Sarada sweatdropped and said."I told him that was too much. He wouldn't listen." as Naruto told Boruto it was ok to dig in.

The girls flinched back a little as Boruto started shoving the food in his mouth. Naruto leaned over and said,"Shizuma starved him."

Karin clinched her fists as she nodded then gave a quick smile. "Eat up,Boruto."

Sumire walked up,making Boruto stop and turn his head away,and pulled Mitsuki away from the table. She waited till they were a good distance then said,"Me and the others were wondering why Boruto-kun has the bandage on his arm. Does he have an injury?" "In a way. But I don't think he wants others talking about it for him." She nodded then they both headed back to their tables,the group swarming around Sumire for the answer.

After Mitsuki sat back down,Naruto nudged Boruto a little and asked,"When do you think you started fighting Shizuma's jutsu? Do you remember?" Boruto swallowed the food in his mouth and thought for a couple seconds before saying,"I think...I think it was when I was back at home,with Kaa-Chan and Hima. I remember arguing with Himawari,then,after she ran off,I remember I wanted to stop and apologized,but something forced me to make me go out the door. I managed to resist just long enough to reach out for her."

Naruto nodded and said,"That's good."

.

Boruto laid his head on Naruto's arm and watched him eat. He tugged on his sleeve and askes,"Can I have more?" Before Naruto could answer,Mitsuki placed another mountain in front of him. "Eat."

Boruto started eating while Naruto's eyes turned into white circles and he grew comically sharp teeth. "Mitsuki! We want him fed,not fat,Ttebayo!"

Mitsuki simply gave a closed eye smile as Naruto kept yelling,"Besides,feeding him too much will make him sick!"

Boruto placed his utensil down,lowering his head,and said,"I'm sorry. I'll stop eating..." Getting a,"No no no no no! You eat as much as you need! Just don't eat too much!" out of Naruto as little sweatdrops flew off his head while he waved his hands.

Boruto nodded and started eating again,Naruto giving a nervous smile,as Karin and Mitsuki smiled at the two.

.

Boruto kept a tight grip on Naruto's jacket as they walked to the habor,seeing the villagers glaring at him again. He clinched eyes shut and tried to drown them as Naruto shot glares back,making the villagers gulp and quickly look away. "It's alright,Boruto. They're not looking anymore."

Boruto opened his eyes and kept close to Naruto until he peeked from behind and saw Kagura and Chojuro at the dock. Kagura walked over and said,"I'm gonna miss you,Boruto-kun."

Boruto moved to Naruto's side,grabbing onto his sleeve,and said,"I'm gonna miss you too,Ttebasa. I'm sorry I got myself banned from the village..." "It's alright. I can always go to the Hidden Leaf or write." Boruto gave a small smile and nodded as the ship's horn went off.

Boruto and Naruto said their goodbyes,Naruto thanked Chojuro for the invite and for letting him take Boruto home,then boarded the ship. Kagura waved from the harbor as the ship sailed off while Boruto watched the him and the Mist grow smaller and smaller. He could see the destruction he caused before closing his eyes and walking inside. Naruto watched then turned back to the village,giving a small frown and sighed.

.

"It's raining."

Denki was looking out the window and got worried. "Hope it doesn't storm." Iwabe looked over. "Eh. Just looks like rain."

Naruto looked over at Boruto,who was sitting in a corner,and sighed. "What do you think he's thinking?" Karin placed her glasses on her face,after cleaning them,and said,"The Mist,maybe. Or home." Naruto nodded then placed his chin on his palm.

Sumire walked over to Boruto,making him turn his head away,and said."You look kinda lonely. Would like to joins us? We're playing Shinobi Bout." Boruto simply turn his whole body,making Sumire frown. She shook her head and smiled. "Well,you don't have to play with us. But,you can watch. Or just hang out." Boruto closed his eyes and bit his lips. "Or maybe you can just sit with us. You don't have to talk,but we just want you to have some company." "Leave me alone!"

Sumire frowned at Boruto's outburst as Boruto panted then looked around. Everyone was giving worried looks,which made him hyperventilate before he ran out the door.

Sumire lowered her head as Naruto grabbed his Hokage cloak and went outside. He found Boruto stand by a railing with his head down. He walked over and held his cloak over his head,making Boruto look up as Naruto gave a gentle smile. "You'll get sick if you stay out in the rain."

Boruto lowered his head again,making Naruto frown. "You know,if you wanted to be alone,you could have just asked. You didn't need to..." "I can't look at her..."

Naruto let out a soft "Huh?" as Boruto shook his head. "I tried so hard to save her from hurting people. From destroy the village with Nue..." He clinched his fists and he started crying. "And then I go off and *hic* destroy the Mist! I kill two thieves who were *hic* villagers of the Mist and an innocent old man *hic* who was just trying to protect his family!" He started crying harder. "I can't bring myself to look at her!"

Naruto frowned and turned his head,trying to think of what to say. He listened to Boruto's sobs and took a deep breath. "I...I know how that feels. I killed innocent people too."

Boruto gasped and looked up as Naruto gave a sad smile. "I was training with your Ero Ojisan and he decided we should try training Kurama's chakra. But,things went wrong really quick. I lost control and turned into a mini version of Kurama and rampaged. I lost consciousness and when I came to,your Ero Ojisan was severely wounded and I had completely destroyed a temple." Boruto's eyes widen. "Later,he was carrying me,since my whold body was an open wound and it was excruciating to move,and we passed through a wreaked village,I saw people that were crushed under rubble and some that were clawed or burned."

Boruto whispered,"Tou-Chan..." as Naruto lowered his head. "The village didn't get a warning and it wasn't a Shinobi village,so they couldn't even protect themselves..."

Boruto saw the tears shining in Naruto's eyes as he said,"So I know how you feel." before he lowered his head. He thought for a bit before he looked back at Naruto and asked,"Have you...Have you ever been manipulated before?"

Naruto's eyebrows raised slightly as he looked over,but he nodded. "Twice. The first time was by my academy sensei. He tricked me into stealing the Scroll Of Sealing and..." "That was you?! You're the horrible guy you tried lumping me with?!"

Naruto's eyes turned into white circles before he turned away with a sweatdrop and scratched his cheek. "Eh!...Yeah. That was me,Dattebayo." "But you only did it because you manipulated..." Naruto looked over before Boruto asked,"What was the other time?"

Naruto gave another sad smile. "Your Neji Oji's death. Obito was using it to drag me down,and it didn't help that Neji had died in my arms..." He took a deep breath. "I would have gone to Obito's side if it wasn't for your Kaa-Chan slapping and talking some sense into me,along with Kurama."

Boruto nodded and looked away,but quickly looked back as Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said,"I guess a Genjutsu Sasuke's brother,Itachi,used against me counts as emotional manipulation. So technically,I was manipulated three times."

Boruto lowered his head. "I never knew..."

Naruto gave another sad smile. "It's my fault. I don't tell enough stories..." "So,when we get back,can you tell me more?"

Naruto's eyes widen briefly before he turned his head to Boruto,seeing a small smile on his face. He smiled and said,"Sure." as pat his head. "Now. Let's get you back inside before you catch a cold."

As if on cue,Boruto sneezed,making Naruto chuckle.

.

"We're back! And soaking wet too!"

Karin let out a "Gah!" then grabbed her glasses as she shouted,"Naruto! Keep it down! Some of the kids are asleep!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Karin. Can we get some towels?"

"I need a towel as well."

The three jumped as Mitsuki,wet from the rain,appeared next to Boruto. Boruto tilted his head and asked,"When did you?" "I was out there the whole. I just wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt or hurt yourself."

Boruto gave a small smile and thanked him as Naruto smiled at the the two.

.

Boruto gulped as they entered the Hidden Leaf. He was so scared of what the villagers would do or say and even more terrified of what's gonna happen to him. Naruto felt Boruto tighten his grip on his sleeve before he pulled him close. "It's alright. I'll make sure you're safe." Boruto nodded then looked around as he heard whispers from the villagers,

 _"Is that Young Lord?" "Did you hear about him on the news?" "Yeah. He completely destroyed the Hidden Mist." "He abandoned the Leaf." "He's a traitor!" "I wonder what his punishment will be?" "He's not gonna get one. The Hokage is gonna get him off the hook." "Tsk. Must be nice to be the Hokage's Son."_

Boruto clamped his eyes shut and covered his ears as he started shaking when he saw the same stare from the villagers in the Mist. "I'm not...I didn't mean it...I'm sorry...Stop looking at me like that...Please..."

Naruto let out a "Tsk." as he started grinding his teeth. He held Boruto as close as possible and said,"Any complains you have about my son can be taken up with me. Try to do anything,and you will regret it." The villagers gulped and turned away as they continued their walk.

.

Hinata stared at the clock as she clasped her cup. _"Where are they?"_ She sighed and lowered her head before she heard,"Tou-Chan! Nii-San!" She gasped and ran to the hallway right as the front door opened,revealing Naruto,Karin,Mitsuki,and Boruto. She frowned at the sight of Boruto. He looked so tired and traumatized. "Boruto..."

As she placed her hand on his cheek,she felt and saw him flinch at her touch.

Himawari rushed down the stairs like a blue blur and hugged Boruto,greatly startling him,as she cried,"Nii-San's back!"

Boruto stared at the two as he felt his guilt build up until he finally broke into tears and bowed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I didn't want to..." The girls frowned then Himawari looked up at Naruto,who started rubbing his hand in circles on Boruto's back and said,"Boruto is Boruto again. He's just hurt,really bad,and needs more love then usual."

Himawari nodded then turned as Boruto spoke up again,"I *hic* was such a jerk..." he clinched his fists on the ground. "I don't care *hic* if you yell or scream at me. You can even use your Byaku*hic*gans on me! I deserve it..."

His response was Hinata lifting up his head and gently hugging him. "We're not mad. We're not gonna use our Byakugans. We're just so happy you're home." Himawari nodded in agreement and hugged him from behind.

Boruto whimpered slightly,feeling like he didn't deserve their forgiveness,before he closed his eyes and hugged Hinata. He started shaking and just cried harder,letting out small cries of angst.

.

 _"Your son needs to pay for his crimes."_ "I'm not doing something that harsh." _"Your son left the village. He's a Rouge Nin."_ "That was not in his control." _"He tried to start a war between the us and the Mist. He's a traitor!"_ "He was manipulated! I refuse to throw my son in _that_ prison!"

 _"Hokage-Sama. You need to think clearly."_ "I am."

.

Sasuke looked over at Boruto,who was in the center of the dim lit room and was finally back in his original clothes,and frowned at all the seals,and his scars,they made Naruto place on Boruto after chaining his hands behind his back. He walked over and knelt down to Boruto,who was on his knees,saying,"You know Naruto's doing his best,right?" Boruto simply nodded.

Sasuke placed his hand on Boruto's shoulder and went to say something,but Boruto looked up and said,"They whisper about me. They hate me. They give me this horrible glare...Do you know what that's like?' "Kinda. Though,I think that fits how Naruto was treated as a child better."

Boruto's eyes widen slightly before he lowered his head again. _"This is how Tou-Chan was treated..."_

A wave of guilt washed over him as he started shaking until the door opened,spooking him,and Naruto walked in. Boruto saw a black cloth or something in his hand as he stepped closer. Sasuke caught sight of the cloth and said,"Why do you have that? You're not gonna...!" Naruto held up his free hand for silence and said,"I fought as hard as I possibly could. And this punishment is most lenient I could get out of the council. But,I really don't wanna do this to you..."

Boruto frowned before Naruto gave him a quick hug. He whispered something into his ear,making Boruto's eyes widen and tear,then pulled away and wrapped the cloth around Boruto's eyes. "Tou-Chan..."

Naruto weaved the hand signs he needed and placed his hand on the cloth before he closed his eyes and said,"I have to...or else you'll get locked away."

.

Mitsuki and Sarada greeted Hinata as she opened the door and Mitsuki asked,"Are they back yet?" She simply shook her head,making the two lower their heads. Hinata gave them a small smile and said,"I know this is rather anxious,but I know Naruto-kun. He'll get Boruto the easiest punishment there is."

Himawari slipped past Hinata and said,"I saw Tou-Chan and Nii-San's hair from my window!" The three smiled as Mitsuki said,"So he's coming home. Hokage-Sama did manage to keep Boruto-kun from going to prison." Sarada nodded and Hinata smiled while Himawari ran to the gate. She jumped a little from excitement as she heard the gate click. It opened and she ran for a hug. "Nii...*gasp*" Her eyes widen a bit as she backed up. Hinata and the others walked up with a smile to greet them,but stopped when they saw Boruto.

Naruto lowered his head with a sad smile. "It's...This is the only punishment that got agreed on. He'll be like this till his birthday. And his chakra is sealed off till then too."

Anger filled Mitsuki's golden eyes as he stared at Boruto. He was blindfolded,and the blindfold had the kanji for Seal on it. "They...They're forcing him to be blind?!"


	11. Chapter 11

Mitsuki was shaking in pure anger. "Why?! Why do that to him?!"

Boruto tightened his grip on Naruto's sleeve as Naruto said,"It was the only thing that would be agreed on. I didn't wanna seal his eyes,but..." "So instead of locking him up,he's gonna be blind?!" Naruto frowned. "If he just had his Jougan,i'd only would have sealed one eye. But,since he has the Byakugan too,I had to seal both." "That's not fair!"

Naruto clinched his fists. "I tried! Be thankful that Boruto's been allowed to stay in the village,at all!"

Mitsuki let out a "Tsk!" before he turned his head. Boruto turned his head towards the direction he heard Mitsuki's vocie and said,"Mitsuki,it's alright. Yeah,i'm gonna be blind,and my chakra's been sealed off,till my birthday..." He gave a small smile. "But at least I get to be here,right? I'll be here with Kaa-Chan and Hima,so you'll always know where I am,Ttebasa."

Mitsuki gave a concerned face,still not liking the situation,but nodded. "Alright,Boruto-kun."

Naruto let out a quick sigh and smiled before saying,"Mitsuki. I have a mission for you." Mitsuki looked up as Naruto continued,"I assign you,Mitsuki,to watch over Boruto during his punishment. You can do whatever you need to to protect him. Do you accept your mission?" Mitsuki's eyes widen slightly before he nodded. "Hai,Hokage-Sama."

.

Boruto felt around as Mitsuki held his hand and led him to the table. "I never realized how big the house is before."

Mitsuki pulled out the chair,helping him down,and smiled as Hinata set a plate down in front of him. He watched Boruto feel for the utensil and grabbed his hand before it ended up in his food. "Let me do it." He then placed the utensil in his hand and guided it to the food. Boruto blushed and said,"O-oi! I'm not a baby. I can do it,Ttebasa." getting giggles and chuckles from Hinata,Himawari,and Naruto.

Mitsuki nodded and moved his hand,"Sorry.",then watched as Boruto lifted up the utensil,only to ram it into his nose. He quickly dropped it and grabbed his nose. "Chikusho!"

Mitsuki frowned and cleaned the food off his face. "Now will you let me help?" Boruto pouted as his blush deepened. "F-fine."

.

 **"NO! LET ME GO!"**

Naruto and Hinata shot up and quickly ran to Boruto's room. Naruto knocked the door down to reveal Boruto thrashing around on his bed with tears roll down his cheeks,the blindfold had a wet spot from the tears. **"LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

They instantly ran over and pulled him into a hug. He screamed and started punching and elbowing until he heard Hinata say,"Boruto! It's alright!" He let out gasp and started panting,starting to realize the difference between reality and his nightmare.

He wrapped his arms around her,trying not to squeeze too hard to keep from hurting the baby,and buried his head in her chest as Mitsuki popped in the window. "What happened?"

Naruto jumped a bit and looked back at him. "He had a nightmare. But why are you in the window?" "So I can watch over Boruto. I fell asleep though."

Naruto's head tilted slightly before he got up and left the room. When the door opened again,Naruto had a mat with some blankets and a pillow in his hands. He set them out by the bed then pat it with his hand. "Here. You can stay in Boruto's room,since you seem to not wanna stay in my office." Mitsuki nodded and watched Naruto leave,to get Mitsuki's stuff,then turned to Boruto and Hinata. Guessing by his breathing,Mitsuki figured Boruto had fallen back asleep.

He sat down on the mat and looked up at Hinata as she said,"He said he had nightmare about about Shizuma. He was trying to take him away again." Mitsuki clinched his fists. "Shizuma won't lay a finger on him again. If he even looks in Boruto's direction,i'll kill him."

.

Boruto winced when Sakura accidentally stabbed his gums with the dental scaler. She moved the tools and said,"Sorry Boruto.",as she set them down a pulled out two bitewing tabs. "Open wide."

Boruto gulped and hesitantly opened his mouth. He gagged and bit down after she put in the bitewing. "I know. I hate these too." Boruto stayed still as she took the x-ray,then opened his mouth and repeated with the other side of his mouth. She looked at the computer and study the x-rays before she smiled and said,"Well,at least he did a good job at taking the teeth out. Not a broken bit in your gums. You won't need surgery." She frowned when she saw his response was lowering his head and slumping over.

.

Mitsuki grabbed Boruto's hand after he stepped into the hallway. "How was it?" "I'm alright. I won't need to get teeth bits outta my mouth." Mitsuki nodded and helped Boruto walk to the Maternity Ward,pushing carts or pulling him out of the way before he tripped. He even wrapped Boruto in his arms and held him up so he wouldn't trip on a trolly,making Boruto blushing and kick his legs around. "M-mitsuki! Put me down,Ttebasa!"

.

Himawari looked over as she heard footsteps and broke into a smile. "Nii-San! Mitsuki Nii-San!"

She ran up to them and held Boruto's hand as Mitsuki helped Hinata up. Hinata thanked him and asked,"What did Sakura say?" "I don't need the surgery. She nodded before Boruto asked,"What did Child Granny say?" Hinata smiled. "Lady Tsunade said the baby was doing just fine. I'll tell the gender when Naruto gets home for dinner."

.

Himawari finished setting the table as Boruto felt on the wall to find the door. Everyone was helping with dinner,and he really had to pee. He grabbed the door and slid it open,giving himself a mental fist pump for finding the door by himself,only to run face first into Naruto's chest. "Chikusho,Dattebasa!"

Naruto sweatdropped with a smile and said,"Hello to you too,Boruto." Boruto rubbed his nose as Mitsuki walked over before Boruto sighed. "I just wanna go to the bathroom." He felt Mitsuki grab his hand as he said,"I'll help you there. I'll you go too,if you want." Boruto's face went tomato red as he violently shook his head while little sweatdrops flew off. "No! I don't need help with that part,Ttebasa!"

Naruto chuckled as they went upstairs then handed Hinata a small box. "Here. It's a congratulatory gift from Ayame for finding out the gender." Hinata smiled and thanked him before sat down at the table. Himawari sat next to him and talked about how she helped out with dinner and how it's extra tasty for a bit before Mitsuki and Boruto came back. Mitsuki sat Boruto next to Naruto,who said."You know,Mitsuki. Boruto can't learn to adjust to being blind if you help him with every single step." Mitsuki turned his head with a little 'hmpf'. "He wouldn't need to learn to adjust if he wasn't blind."

Naruto sighed and said,"Honestly,it might be safer if he is,for a bit." He sweatdropped. "Remember the nightmare Boruto had on the ship? Iwabe went to wake up him and Boruto end up Air Palming him in his gut."

Boruto blushed a little as he lowered his head while Hinata set the last of the food down. She sat at the table and smiled. "Everyone ready for the gender?" They all nodded and Hinata took a deep breath.

"It's going to be a boy."

Naruto's eyes lit up as Himawari's sparkled. "I'm getting a Otouto!" "We're getting another boy!"

Naruto ran over then laid his head on Hinata's stomach and rubbed the spot the baby was kicking. "Hey,Little Guy. You need a name now." He looked up at Hinata with a closed eye smile. "How about Jiraiya? Or maybe Ramen?" Hinata giggled and stroked Naruto's hair,saying,"That didn't work the first two times. It won't work this time.",before Himawari walked up. "We could name him Panda!"

Naruto and Hinata chuckled as Hima smiled while Mitsuki looked over at Boruto,who looked like he was concernes with something. "What's the matter?" Boruto looked in the direction of Mitsuki's voice. "Eh? It's nothing." "Don't you wanna help name your brother?" Boruto nodded,"Of course I do! It's just..." He lowered his head. "Maybe it be easier to name him after he's born."

"We can wait till he's born."

The two looked over as Naruto and Hinata gave them a smile. "We'll wait till he's born. It could be fun."

.

 _Boruto started shaking as Shizuma pushed Mitsuki in front of him. "Kill him Shoji. He just keeps getting in our way." He walked behind Boruto and slowly placed a sword in his hands,forcing them to grab onto the handle. He smirked,showing off his sharp teeth,and whispered,"Do it,Shoji. Make your Ona happy." into his ear._

 _"Plunge the blade though his flesh and let his blood spill." He chuckled. "Or else i'll spill yours"_

 _Boruto teared up and said,"I-i can't...Mitsuki's my friend...He..." he tightened the grip on the handle. "I won't. Mitsuki's my best friend and I refuse to harm him!" As Shizuma faded away,Boruto lowered his head and said,"You can't make me..."_

 _He gasped and quickly lifted his head as he felt a pair of hands gently grab his hands and push the blade forward. His eyes went wide and overfilled with tears at the sight of Mitsuki's hands on his,the blood trickling down his mouth,and the blade going straight through him._

 _Mitsuki simply gave a gentle,closed eye smile. "If it keeps you safe,i'll gladly let you kill me."_

 _Extreme guilt,pain,and despair instantly washed over Boruto as his whole body started shaking._ _He hunched over and started crying harder,letting out a scream._

 **"MITSUKI!"**

.

Mitsuki instantly shot up and ran to Boruto when he heard him screaming. He gently sat him up and started trying to wake him up,"Boruto-kun. Boruto-kun. Boruto-kun!"

Boruto jolted up,covered in sweat and letting out a giant gasp,and started panting as Naruto busted down the door. "What happened?!"

He ran over to the bed and placed his hand on Boruto's shoulder,who immediately wrapped his arms around Naruto and buried his face in his chest. "Shi-Shizuma wanted *hic* me to *hic* kill...I wouldn't *hic*...But then Mit*hic*suki took the blade and...There was so much blood on the blade..."

Naruto and Mitsuki frowned and comforted Boruto. "It's alright Boruto. Mitsuki's right here." "Yeah. I'm not going anywhere."

Boruto lifted up his head to Mitsuki's voice and shook his head. "But you... You would die if it kept me safe...Even if it meant killing yourself..." Mitsuki's eyes widened as Boruto lowered his head back into Naruto's chest and gripped tightly on his jacket.

.

Boruto had his cheek resting in his palm as Himawari cleaned up lunch with Hinata. He tried to block out the other night's nightmare,and the other nightmares of Shizuma capturing him,when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and heard,"Sorry Boruto-kun." from Mitsuki. He nodded and placed his cheek back into his palm. "Boruto-kun,you've been cooped up in this house for a couple days. Would you like to go out and see our friends?"

Boruto shook his head and said,"You can go,if you want." "I only wanna go where you wanna go."

Boruto chuckled,"That's such a 'You' answer." Then he turned his head away.

Mitsuki saw the depression creep onto Boruto's before he grabbed his hand and started walking to the door. Boruto tried wiggling his hand free. "Mitsuki,let go." Mitsuki grabbed the doorknob and said,"The Sun is suppose to shine bright. Right now,it looks like it's in the middle of an Eclipse. The Moon is going to help it shine again."

Boruto's eyes widened slightly under the blindfold as a slight blush formed on his cheeks.

.

"Does it get itchy?" "Sometimes,but I can reach the spot when it does."

Denki nodded at Boruto's answer as Iwabe,accidentally,slammed his hand on Boruto's shoulder when went to pat it. "What's it like to sleep in?" Boruto's filled with terror as his reflexes kicked in and punched Iwabe in the gut. Iwabe fell back from the bench and to the ground as Boruto realized what he did. "I-i'm sorry Iwabe! I didn't mean it!"

Iwabe let out a groan as Shikadai helped him up and said,"It's alright Boruto. I know you didn't mean it."

.

Shikadai let out a yawn as Inojin asked,"What should we do now?" Metal Lee raised his hand. "Let's go to the Hot Springs! Most of us have been a tiring missions,and I heard they finished installing bigger tubs." The guys nodded as Boruto moved his head in the direction he heard whispers. "They're talking about me again..."

The guys gave the villagers glares before Metal started pushing Boruto and Mitsuki. "Let us hurry to the Hot Springs!"

.

Mitsuki placed his top in the cubby and noticed Boruto was frozen to the spot he was standing on. "What's the matter? Need help?"

Boruto shook his head and grabbed his shirt. "I...You and Tou-Chan,are the only ones to see my..." Mitsuki gently grabbed Boruto's arm,spooking him a bit,and smiled. "It'll be alright. It's just our group soaking and if any of them try to say anything,if they even think about staring at you,i'll take care of them." Boruto felt his cheeks get warm from a blush and nodded as he started stripping.

Once they had towels around their waists,they walked in to the soaking area,that immediately got quite when the guys saw Boruto's scars. Boruto bit his lip and grabbed his arms,feeling extremely self conscious,as Mitsuki shot each of them a threating glare. They all gulped and Inojin cut through the silence,"This new tub is great. Nice and roomy." The others agreed and turned their heads away as Mitsuki gave them one last warning glare before he turned back to Boruto,helping him to wash off.

As soon as they were washed up,Mitsuki helped Boruto into the tub and smiled as Boruto sank in. "Ahhhh. This feels really good,Ttebasa." He felt someone move in the water and instantly jumped up,making the guys stare. Metal frowned and scooted back to spot he was sitting in before. "Sorry,Boruto. I didn't mean to scare you."

Boruto shook his head and said,"It's fine. I just don't want anyone but Mitsuki to get too close to me while we're naked." "Why?" Boruto instantly started shaking and hugged himself as he bit his lip. Mitsuki rubbed circles on Boruto's back as the guys frowned. "Sorry. We don't need to know. Shouldn't have asked."

Boruto sniffled and said,"It's alright..." He gave a fake smile. "We're here to have fun. So,let's have fun."

The guys nodded and did their best to break the awkwardness in the room.

After a while,they started getting real chuckles from Boruto and they all started having fun again.

.

Mitsuki waved to the guys as they went their separate ways. "That was fun,huh?" Boruto nodded and gave a small smile. "Yeah. I think my favorite part was when Inojin slipped and belly flopped into the water. Well,at least you said he belly flopped." Mitsuki smiled and said,"Yes he did. He turned red for a while,even his face. His nose was still a bit red too."

Boruto let out a soft chuckle,making Mitsuki give a closed eye smile and grabbed his hand. Boruto felt himself being turned around as hands grabbed his hands. He could feel Mitsuki's breath hit his face and could smell the eggs from Mitsuki's burger,making him turn bright red. "Uh. M-m-mitsuki..." "You're shining brighter. It's not much,but your light is coming back." He gave a closed eye smile. "You'll be the Sun again soon."

Boruto gulped as he could feel Mitsuki was smiling at him. He felt Mitsuki back away as the wind began to blow. For some reason,a thought went through his mind that made his eyes widened under the blindfold.

 _"I...Do I like Mitsuki?"_


	12. Chapter 12

Mitsuki hovered over Boruto,who was thrashing around in the bed. "Boruto-kun! Wake up!"

Boruto's eyes shot open as he let out a scream, **"GET OFF ME!"** He went to punch whoever was near him as a hand grabbed his wrists. He screamed and headbutted whoever it was,feeling their blood on his forehead,before he heard,"Boruto-kun! It's just me!" "M-m-mituski..."

He went limp and laid his head on Mitsuki's chest,who then started stroking his hair. "It's alright,Boruto-kun." "No it's not..." Boruto slowly raised his head. "All these nightmare helped me realize...If Shizuma shows up,I have no way to protect myself." Wet spots appeared on the blindfold. "I can't see. I'm barely able to walk around my own room without your help. My Chakra's sealed off and I wouldn't be able to see to fight with just my hands..."

"Shizuma's locked up in the Hidden Mist. He's not getting anywhere near yo..." "What if he does?!"

Mitsuki frowned at the terror on Boruto's face. "He managed to break out of the Genjutsu they placed on him and tricked all of them!...What would stop him from breaking out and getting to me..." "Your family. Our friends. Me."

Boruto let out a soft gasp as Mitsuki gently lifted up his head by his chin. "We will protect you if he ever does,that's a promise. And..." he touched the blindfold. "I will be yours eyes." then he grabbed his hands. "I will be your strength."

A small blush formed on Boruto's cheeks before he looked down in thought.

.

Naruto walked downstairs,carrying the paperwork he was looking for,when he heard a thud. He turned around to see Boruto has fallen on his butt trying to make his way down the stairs. He helped him as Boruto asked,"Is Kaa-Chan around?" Naruto nodded. "She's in the living room." "I wanna talk to you guys about something."

.

Boruto had his head down,towards his hands on the table,and gulped,trying to figure out what to say. Naruto and Hinata gave each other concerned looks then looked back at Boruto. "You alright?" Boruto jumped a little and nodded. "Y-yeah. I just..." he gulped. "Say I,uh, _like_ like someone,but it might be wrong to like them." The two frowned before Hinata placed her hand on his. "What would make it wrong?" "They,uh...They'd be the same..." "It's Mitsuki,isn't it?"

Boruto looked up at the sound of Naruto's voice. He heard Naruto chuckle,making him blush and pout. "W-what makes you think..." He blushed more as he sweatdropped. "Was it that obvious?" Naruto and Hinata chuckled before Naruto said,"You two haven't been the same since your accidental kiss.",making Boruto puff out his cheeks and blush more.

.

 _Boruto looked around at the other groups that were around. "Are these all the guys that were in the Chunnin Exam with us?" Sarada adjusted her glasses. "If you were paying attention,you would have heard Hokage-Sama say we were gonna be doing a group exercise with Hidden Leaf Ninja that took part in the Chunnin Exams." Boruto gave her an annoyed face then looked back as Mitsuki said,"This might be fun."_

 _Shikamaru looked out the booth and smiled before he looked back at Naruto. "Think we made this too easy?" Naruto smiled."No. But,knowing our kids,they'll get through this no time." Shikamaru nodded in agreement then looked back out at the kids as Himawari peeked in from the doorway. "Tou-Chan?"_

 _Naruto looked back. "Himawari? Where's your Kaa-Chan?" "Kaa-Chan said Hanabi Oba and Ojichan needed her,but I'm too little to go. She brought me here cause she couldn't find a babysitter." Naruto nodded and pulled out the chair next to him for her sit in. She sat down,got a pat on the head from Naruto,and smiled as Naruto stood up._

 _The kids looked up when they heard Naruto's voice. "You've all been gathered here because of your performances during the Chunnin Exams. You all did amazing jobs and showed your skills are more then powerful,which is why you're here for Hokage Supervised Training Exercises. It doesn't matter if you pass or fail,but make sure you give it your all."_

 _Team Konohamaru smiled._

 _Naruto sat back down as Shikamaru grabbed a handle and smiled,saying,"Have fun." He pulled down the lever and the teams immediately got trapped in boxes. The walls started closing in as Sarada said,"We gotta find a way out of here!"_

 _The guys nodded and started weaving Wind Style hand signs before the walls sped up. "It's reacting to our chakra!" Sarada said,"If I can move fast enough,I can punch a way out." They nodded and followed Sarada to the end of the box. As she focused her chakra,the wall zoomed in,like the kids were magnets,and got them stuck. Sarada was pressed against Boruto's back while Boruto was forced on top of Mitsuki. He blushed as Sarada started moving,saying'"Just gotta...get my arm free.",pushing him closer to Mitsuki. "S-Sarada! Wait! It's too cramped to move!"_

 _Sarada got her arm free and smiled as Boruto continued his protests. "Sarada! Stop! Sarada...?!" Sarada brought her arm back,elbowing Boruto's head,and slammed her fist into the wall. "Shannaro!"_

 _The box fell apart and she jumped up. "Yeah! I did it!" She turned around to check on the guys,and immediately froze with a sweatdropped._

 _Shikamaru shook his head and chuckled while Naruto had facepalmed as Himawari looked in awe. "Nii-San is really red."_

 _Mitsuki pulled away from the kiss and smiled as Boruto stared with his eyes wide and his face redder than_ _his grandma's hair. "Well,that was different. Right,Boruto-kun?"_

 _Shikamaru looked over as he saw Naruto shaking. "Are you laughing?" Naruto looked,trying not to smile,and said,"No. That be horrible." before he failed and let out a loud laugh. Shikamaru chuckled. "The trauma from Sasuke must be too much,huh?"_

 _A door opened up by up the kids,after more then 5 groups broke out of their boxes,and Sarada said,"Let's go!" Mitsuki nodded and ran through the door as Sarada looked back at Boruto,still stunned. She grabbed his shoulder and shouted,"Let's go!" Boruto flinched and nodded,"Y-yeah!",then ran through the door._

.

Boruto looked away and asked,"What if Mitsuki doesn't like me back?" Hinata smiled,"He does. Don't worry." Boruto smiled slightly then looked back as Naruto said,"And,even if he didn't,don't worry. He stills cares about you." Boruto nodded and looked up when he heard Naruto say,"But,don't ever cling or push if he doesn't." "What happens if I do?" Naruto sweatdropped with a smile as he looked away and whispered,"You'll probably end up like Sakura." Boruto raised his eyebrow. "What?" "N-nothing!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Trust me. Don't cling or push your feelings on him,or anyone. It just causes more pain." Hinata nodded. "It may hurt,but it'll be best for the both of you in end. I nearly did it twice for you Otousan,but he actually returned my feelings instead of being with another." Boruto looked over. "You mean back when you thought the scarf from Obachan was from another girl after you made him his scarf to give your second confession?" "Mh-hm." "Didn't Tou-chan end up forgetting your first confession?"

Naruto shook his head as sweatdrops flew off and waved his hands. "I-i didn't forget the confession!" He lower his head. "Well,at least,not on purpose." He looked up. "The transformations from Kurama mess with my memory. I can't remember what I did while I was transformed,and I can't remember all of what happened before. Like,when I transformed against Orochimaru. I remember landing on the bridge and I remember chasing after Orochimaru,but I can't remember anything in between."

Boruto frowned. "What do you remember about Kaa-chan's confession?" Naruto rubbed his head. "I remember her jumping in to save me,and her getting wounded. But everything else is fuzzy."

Boruto nodded and looked up. "Would you guys really be alright if I wanted to be with a guy? You don't think it's weird?"

They both placed their hands on his and asked,"Does he make you happy?" "Does he make you feel safe?" "Does he make you smile?" Boruto nodded and they both smiled back as Naruto said,"That's what matters. Not if he's a boy or not." Boruto smiled. "Thanks."

The three looked over as the door slid open and Mitsuki,with bed head and rubbing his eye,walked into the living room. Hinata smiled. "How was your nap?" "I feel much better now. Thank you for the advice." "You're welcome."

Mitsuki asked Boruto if he was hungry,which made he jumped and told him yes,and took him to the kitchen as Hinata tugged on Naruto's sleeve,getting his attention. "You know,if they happen to get married,we'd be family with Orochimaru." Naruto processed what Hinata just said for a couple seconds before he grabbed his head and comically panicked. "Gah! You're right,Ttebayo!"

.

Himawari awwed as she looked out the window. "It's snowing!"

She ran over to Boruto and tugged his hand. "Let's go outside and play! Please Nii-San." Boruto looked over and gave a,rather sad,smile. "Maybe later Hima. I'm not in the mood." She pouted and walked away before Mitsuki looked at Boruto. "What's the matter? You love being out in the snow." Boruto looked away. "I can't see the snow..."

Mitsuki frowned and placed his hand on Boruto's. "Still,it's better to make your sister smile,even if you can't see it,instead of just sitting inside." Boruto nodded and was helped up by Mitsuki,who walked him to the front door then went upstairs to get Himawari and Boruto's gloves. Boruto felt around for his shoes and put them on,cursing at himself when he put them on the wrong feet,then felt for the door.

"Boruto,where are you going?"

He jumped slightly at Hinata's voice and turned around. "I,uh,was just looking for the door so I can go out with Mitsuki and Himawari." She walked over and sat him down. "Let's wait together." He smiled and nodded.

He bumped her stomach and flinched before Hinata grabbed his hand and place it down. The baby kicked under his hand and smiled. "Hey Otouto."

A thought crossed his mind as he lowered his head. "What if...What if he ends up hating me? He hears about what I did." "Himawari knows,and doesn't hate you." "She knows about Jutsus and stuff. He won't. And when he does,he could still see me as a bad guy..." Hinata rubbed his back. "Your baby brother is going to love you,no matter what. And even if he does seem to be against you,he loves you deep down."

Boruto gave her a smile and the two turned around as Mitsuki and Himawari walked down the stairs. Mitsuki helped Boruto put his gloves then wrapped his pink scarf around his neck and zipped up his jacket while Himawari slipped on her shoes,which her black pants fell over.

After he helped Hinata up,Mitsuki opened the door and helped Boruto outside.

.

Himawari rolled up the last part of the snowman before Mitsuki placed it on top. They started shaping it to look like Naruto as Boruto listened from the steps,blindly drawing in the snow. He was pretty sure he was drawing a sunflower. He sighed and looked over as he heard footsteps walking over. "What's Hima doing? "Making snow angels."

Mitsuki looked down at the doodle in the snow and smiled. "A lion?" "Sunflower." Mitsuki nodded and sat next to Boruto. "Your birthday is a week away. You excited?" Boruto smiled. "Totally! Kaa-Chan's gonna cook all kinds of yummy food and her yummy cake and Hima's gonna drawing me a picture. Tou-Chan might not make it,but it's fine."

Mitsuki nudged him. "I meant because you're finally getting that blindfold off." Boruto let out a quick "O-oh!" and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah,that too."

He shivered and brought his scarf closer to his face. "Cold,Ttebasa. Wish I had something to warm me up." Mitsuki smiled and grabbed Boruto's hand. "I heard about something that helps people warm up,real quick." Boruto looked over. "What is it?"

Mitsuki smiled and leaned in,making Boruto blush when he felt Mitsuki's breath. "Mit...Mmm?!"

Boruto's eyes went wide under the blindfold as he felt the warmth from Mitsuki's lips on his. His body heated up as he blushed before Mitsuki pulled away and gave a smile. "Did it work?" His answer was Boruto's blush getting deeper. Himawari's eyes sparkled before she ran around back to tell Hinata what she saw.

Boruto came back to reality when he shook his head and shouted,"Mitsuki! What the hell?!" Mitsuki gave a closed eye smile. "You wanted to be warm." "You don't just kiss people! That's weird!" Mitsuki's eyes softened as he said,"But I only did that because it works best when you kiss the person you _like_ like." Boruto let out a soft gasp. "Y-you heard?" Mitsuki nodded.

"I...Y-you...Since when did you like me?"

Mitsuki smiled,"Since I met you."

Boruto's blush returned as Mitsuki continued,"You're such a bright and warm person. Seeing you makes me feel all fuzzy inside and I always wanna be by your side."

"What about you? Have you liked me for a while,or only after I stayed helping you."

Boruto shook his head. "N-no! I-i...I think i've liked you since we met too." He lowered his head. "You were weird to me,you still are weird,but your weirdness is actually kinda cool. You can be kinda clingy,but,i'm actually happy that you are. I've always got someone to hang out." He looked up with a gentle smile. "I never realized before,and I think having my eyes closed actually helped open them."

Mitsuki gave a closed eye smile and gave him a quick peck on lips,making Boruto blush and smile more. "Aren't we a bit young to be doing this though?" "Your grandparents fell in love around our age,right?" Boruto chuckled and nodded. "Yeah,I guess they did."

The two smiled and looked over when they heard a loud,"Nnnnnnooooooo!"

Naruto ran over and hugged Boruto,shoving him into his chest while he was comically crying,"My son's still too young to be kissing for real,Ttebayo!"

.

Boruto sat up in the bed and let out a long yawn. He scratched his head and looked over when he heard footsteps. "Morning,Ttebasa." Mitsuki smiled and helped him out of bed and led him to the bathroom. Once Boruto walked out,Mitsuki grabbed his hand and helped him down the stairs. "Happy birthday,Boruto-kun." Boruto smiled. "It's December 12th already,huh?"

They both chuckled and Mitsuki slid the door open. Hanabi and Hinata said,"Happy birthday,Boruto." from the kitchen as Himawari and Kosuke gave him a hug. "Happy Birthday Nii-San." "Happy brithday Cuz!" Boruto smiled then felt himself being pulled into a hug by an older man. "Happy birthday,Boruto. My grandson's closer to being a man." Boruto blushed in embarrassment. "Ojiiichaaan!"

Konohamaru chuckled at the sight as he placed his hand on Hanabi's should. "Otousan seems to be enjoying himself already,Kore." Hanabi giggled in response.

Mitsuki walked over to Hinata and she gave him a party hat. He smiled and said,"Thank you, _Kaa-Chan._ " Then they both laughed together.

Hiashi moved as Konohamaru walked Boruto to the table and said,"Happy birthday. Fourteen,already." Boruto smiled softly and nodded. "Be nice if he was..." "Hey." Boruto gasped and looked up to the sound Naruto's voice.

Naruto was standing at the table,holding up the cake and giving a smile. "Happy birthday."


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto set the cake on the table as Konohamaru brought Boruto over. "Tou-chan? Why are you here?"

Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head as he said,"I got the day off by working extra hard. Before the mess with Shizuma,something told me I really _really_ needed to be here this year or else I would have to kick my own ass twice as hard as I usually do for missing something. I guess the mess and your punishment was why."

Boruto perked up and touched the blindfold. "Oh! This is coming off today,right?" At that,Naruto bit his lip while Konohamaru placed his hands on Boruto's shoulders and said,"He is getting it off,right Naruto Nii-san?"

Naruto lowered his head. "No. He's not."

Boruto's eyes went wide. "B-but I kept it on the whole four months! I never tried to take it off or run away or...!" wet spots appeared. "Why can't I have it off?!"

Naruto clinched his fists. "They...They wanted me to extend the punishment to the day the baby is born. They said they didn't care if I was Hokage or how strong I was,they'd locked you up in Hozuki Castle if I tried removing the seal." Naruto looked up. "I figure it be better for you if you were blind for two more months than for you to be locked up until you're nineteen."

Boruto pushed Konohamaru away and ran for the door before Mitsuki grabbed his wrist. "Boruto-kun..." Boruto pulled his hand away and said,"Leave me alone!" as tears ran down his cheeks. He slide the door open and run upstairs as Naruto lowered his head. Hinata walked up and and rubbed her hand in circles on his back. "He's not mad at you." "I know..."

.

Boruto sniffled as he stared into the darkness of the blindfold. He didn't even lift his head when there was knock on the door. Naruto walked in,seeing Boruto laying on his side with his arms hanging over the bed,and said,"Hey. Everyone's waiting for you." He gave a smile. "If he has to wait any longer,your Ojichan will start eating the cake and keep it for himself." Boruto didn't move.

Naruto frowned and sat on the bed,lowering his head. "I really did try to talk them out of the extension. They're just stubborn old geezers who don't like listening to the Hokage unless it benefits them. I have tried so hard to get rid of them."

"You're finally home for my birthday since you became Hokage,and I can't even see to celebrate."

Naruto looked over as Boruto sat up and laid his head on Naruto's arm. "It's not fair."

Naruto pulled him closer. "No,it's not. But,we can still make the best of today." Boruto looked up as Naruto smiled. "We can go downstairs and be with everyone or me and you can go out and do whatever you want." Boruto looked down and bit his lip. Everyone was downstairs to celebrate his birthday,but his dad just offered to spend the day with just him. _"What I do?"_

Naruto pat his head. "It's your birthday. No one will get mad at what you choose." Boruto nodded.

.

Mitsuki looked over as the door slid open. Naruto waved and said,"Boruto wants to hang out with just me for a bit. We should be back after lunch." The group nodded and Konohamaru said,"More time with my wife and in-laws then." before Kosuke popped her head up from under the table. "And more time to play with Himawari Itoko!"

Naruto smiled and knelt down as Kosuke walked up to talk to him as Hiashi walked to Boruto. "Don't overwork your Otousan." Boruto nodded and flinched when he felt Hiashi give him a hug.

.

The two said their goodbyes and went into the hallway before Mitsuki placed his chin in his palm. Hinata sat besides him and said,"Don't worry. Boruto will be alright." Mitsuki nodded then looked over as alittle bump popped up on Hinata's stomach then receded back in. "You wanna feel?"

Mitsuki nodded and gently placed his hands down. His eyes shined in awe as he felt the baby moving around than gasped slightly when he kicked. "You carry a small form inside your body,then give it life and give your life to raise it. Mothers are amazing."

Hinata smiled and stroked his hair as he laid his head down on her belly.

.

Boruto sat by the door and waited for Naruto to come back from getting scarfs. He smiled when he managed to connect the zipper and zip up his jacket on his own as Naruto walked down the stairs. He wrapped a scarf around Boruto's neck then wrapped on around his own as Boruto felt the scarf. "This feels raggy. Is this...Is this the scarf Obachan made you?"

Naruto nodded and adjusted his red scarf. "Yours is dirty. I don't mind if you wear that one for a bit."

Boruto nodded and grabbed onto Naruto's arm as he heard the door open.

.

Naruto looked around the shops and said,"Which one you wanna go to? There's one that sales lots of games and one that sells card for Shinobi Bout and Extreme Ninja Scrolls."

Boruto thought to himself before he heard Naruto let out a "Hmm?" "What is it?"

"There's a new store. 'Omake'." He chuckled. "It's got a cutout of that Kagemasa guy in the window. Wanna go in?" Boruto nodded,trying to hide a blush,and said,"Yeah. But I got over his movies a long time ago,Ttebasa." Naruto chuckled and held the door open for Boruto.

Once it closed behind them,Naruto looked around the store as Boruto grabbed his sleeve. The clerk smiled and said,"Welcome Hokage-Sama. What brings you here?" Naruto smiled and pointed at Boruto as he said,"It's my son's birthday and he's a big fan of Kagemasa." Boruto puffed out his cheeks in embarrassment while the clerk giggled and said,"Well,there's plenty of things for him here and much more."

Naruto nodded and thanked her then lead Boruto around the store. They,well,Naruto specifically,saw lots of plushies and posters for Kagemasa before Naruto picked a pair of Kagemasa shades and put them on. "These are kinda cool. You gave your pair to Himawari,right?" Boruto chuckled slightly,imaging how dorky his dad must look,and nodded before he walked off.

Naruto put the shades back and followed him,stopping when he saw big pillows with pictures of Kagemasa,half dressed,on them. He sweatdropped and shivered. "Creepy. Who would want something like that?"

He gasped when he heard a thud and quickly ran over before a figure fell on Boruto. "Sorry,Tou-chan." Naruto smiled while he shook his head and placed the figure back on its shelf as Boruto asked,"What was it?" "It's like a giant plastic doll of that Kagemasa guy."

Sparkles surrounded Boruto's head as his eyes sparkled under the blindfold. "The sixty centimeter tall Kagemasa figure?! I've been looking for that for months,Dattebasa! Can I get it?!"

Naruto gave a nervous smile then looked for the price. Once he saw it,he choked on his breath as his eyes turned into white circles. "8,000 Ryo?! It cost 8,000 Ryo?!"

Boruto lowered his head and said,"If it's too much,you don't have to get it. I understand." Naruto saw Boruto's pout and frowned. He took a deep breath and held up his fist. "No! It's your birthday! And if you want it,you get it!"

Boruto sweatdropped and listened to Naruto talk to the clerk,seeing if he could get a Hokage discount. He heard a thunk,probably from something hitting the counter,then heard a bag ruffle.

"Alright,Boruto. let's go!"

Boruto jumped slightly before he grabbed Naruto's sleeve and left.

.

"Hey. This pack had a card of me!"

Naruto and Boruto were walking down the street,leaving a store after buy packs of Extreme Ninja Scroll cards,and Naruto was looking at couple packs for Boruto.

Boruto sweatdropped. "I already have six of you." Naruto smirked. "But this is the special holiday card,Ttebayo. They said it's a super special rare one when I took the picture." The picture was Naruto winking while doing a two finger salute in a santa outfit with his hat slightly tilted.

Naruto put it back in pack then pulled out the next card. "Oh. An Orochimaru holiday card. It's an SSR." "Wha? Really?"

*GROWW*

Boruto blushed and placed his hand on his stomach as Naruto chuckled. "Hungry?"

Boruto nodded and Naruto looked around before he saw the Burger Shop. "There's your favorite shop. Wanna go?" Boruto lowered his head. "N-no." Naruto frowned. "But you love this place."

"Just watch..."

Naruto watched as Boruto made his way to the front of the shop. The owner glared and walked over. "What are you doing here?" Boruto frowned. "I just wanted a burger." The owner pushed Boruto down and shouted,"We don't serve traitors!" He raised his spatula as Boruto lowered his head,but gasped when Naruto grabbed his wrist and growled,"Were you trying to attack my blind son?!"

The owner gulped and tried hiding his nervousness behind a smile. "O-of course not,Hokage Sama. I was just going to swat away a bug that was on his head." as Boruto started shaking. _"He...He was trying to attack me?"_

The owner flinched when Naruto gave him glare. "H-hokage Sama,if you..." He gasped when Naruto dropped his wrist and lowered his head. "I only have one thing to say..." He gulped again then jumped back as Naruto turned around and said,"As the Hokage,I just wanna say,this place sucks!"

The crowds murmured as the owner's eyes turned into white circles while Naruto said,"The burger shop on the next block is much better!"

The crowds murmured then headed to the other shop as the owner fell to his knees. "M-my costumers..." while Naruto gave a quick smirk and walked to Boruto. "Did you really just...?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his and gave a nervous smile. "Yeah I did. But i'll be able to fix it later." "Pft!"

Naruto lowered his hand and gave a slight gasp as Boruto grabbed his sides and started laughing. "I can't believe you actually did that! The look on the guy's face must have been priceless!" He kept laughing as Naruto gave a soft smile. This was the first time Boruto let out a real laugh,not just some small chuckles,and gave an actual,genuine smile since Shizuma took him.

He picked up the bags and asked,"So,where do you wanna go for lunch?" Boruto caught his breath and let go of his sides. "Can we go to Ichiraku's?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

.

Amaye bowed with a smile as she said,"Welcome to Ichiraku. Hokage Sama. Young Lord."

Naruto waved then helped Boruto sit on the stool. "Two miso ramens please." He pulled out an old piece of paper,which she nodded and took. Once Boruto heard Naruto sit down,he looked over and said,"I never asked before,but when was the first time you came to Ichiraku's?"

Naruto placed his arms on the counter and gave a soft smile. "When I was about three. I was starving and I didn't have much money,but Old Man Ichiraku took me from out of the rain and gave me a free bowl." he lowered his head slightly. "When he saw me,I honestly thought he was gonna yell at me or maybe throw something at my head,like the other villagers did,so I tried running off. So it made me really happy when he was nice to me. First time anyone really was."

Boruto lowered his head. "I see..."

Naruto pat his head. "Don't be sad about that. Just know that Old Man was a great person." Boruto looked up and smiled with a nodded as Amaye smiled to herself. She set the bowls down and said,"Made them just the way my Otousan use to. Special for the Birthday Boy." Boruto chuckled and the two dug in.

.

As Naruto went to pay for Boruto's bowl,Boruto looked towards where he heard Amaye. "Can I ask you something?" "Yes,Young Lord?" Boruto clinched his fists. "If my Tou-Chan wasn't here,would you still have let me eat here?"

Amaye's expression softened before she placed her hand on Boruto's shoulder. "No matter how much the village is against you,you will always be welcome here." Boruto looked up in surprise as she smiled. "That's what my father believed. That's what Ichiraku's will always be."

Wet spots appeared on the blindfold as Naruto walked up and gasped. "Boruto? What's wrong?" Boruto gave him a smile and said,"I hope we come here whenever you're not working.",making Naruto smile.

.

Mitsuki looked over when he heard the slide door open as Himawari ran up and hugged Naruto. "Welcome home!" Naruto smiled and hugged back as Hinata took the bags and Hanabi helped Boruto to the table.

Himawari went to help and Hinata held up the bags,saying,"Heavy. Were you spoiling him again?",making Naruto give a nervous smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

.

Boruto smiled as everyone clapped and sang while Naruto set the cake on the table. "Happy birthday,Boruto." He smiled more,with a slight blush,and blew out the candles as Mitsuki gave Naruto a knife. He cut the cake and handed out slices before siting next to Boruto. "Your Kaa-Chan made it special."

Boruto nodded and went to eat before Mitsuki placed his hand on his. He looked up and instantly got a kiss on the lips,turning him red as the others looked in surprise. "Did they just?" "Is my grandson dating already?!" "*giggle*Nii-San looks like a tomato." "This isn't gonna make missions awkward,is it?"

Mitsuki pulled away and smiled as Boruto freaked out. "You're not suppose to kiss in front of family!" "Oh? But they were gonna find out about us and see sooner or later." "That's not the point,Dattebasa!"

Naruto placed his cheek on his knucles as he chuckled. _"Those two are gonna be such dorks."_


	14. Chapter 14

"Did he really fall asleep?"

Hanabi placed her hands on her hips as Hinata looked over Naruto,who was out cold on the armchair,and gave a nervous smile. "Yes. He did work all day yesterday without any breaks so he could be here. But he didn't get home till after sunrise,and,once he was home,he put everything together for the party. Plus,he was out with Boruto all day." She lowered her head. "He said he was lucky he got through the cake."

Hanabi gave a sad smile as she nodded then left with Konohamaru and Kosuke while Hiashi said his goodbyes as Himawari put a blanket over Naruto. "You make sure you get the sleep you need too." Hinata nodded and waved goodbye.

Once the door closed,Mitsuki helped Boruto and said,"You need to get ready for bed." He nodded and the two walked to the door before they all heard,"Orry..." They all looked over at Naruto as he said,"'m sorry..."

"I'm sorry,Boruto. I didn't make it in time. I failed..."

Boruto grabbed Mitsuki's sleeve. "Put me right in front of my Tou-Chan." Mitsuki nodded and helped him then backed away as Boruto lowered his head. "Tou-Chan,I know you tried your best. You...You went the Hidden Mist to save me. You stayed strong for me,even though I could tell you were heartbroken." He lifted up his head with a smile as he gently fist bumped Naruto's chest. "So don't worry about it,Stupid Old Man."

Naruto gave a gentle smile before Mitsuki grabbed Boruto's hand,making him jump a little,and helped him upstairs. Himawari smiled at Hinata as she smiled. "I think Tou-Chan heard him." Hinata nodded. "Me too."

.

"You know,you don't need to hide behind the curtain."

Mitsuki,back against the wall,frowned. "I mean,we have seen each other naked before in the Hot Springs. Plus,it kinda hurts that you don't trust me as your boyfriend to see you that way."

Boruto puffed his cheeks in embarrassment before he grabbed the curtain and pushed it out of the way. "T-there." Mitsuki chuckled. "What makes this embarrassing while being in the Hot Springs isn't?" "This is my house. And,we weren't dating last time we were at the Hot Springs."

Mitsuki chuckled again and grabbed Boruto's towel as he finished washing up.

.

Hinata gently shook Naruto. "Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see Hinata smiling at him. "Let's go to bed,Naruto-kun." Naruto gave her a sleepy smile and nodded before he got up and laid the blanket on the armchair. "I had an odd dream. Boruto was proud of me,but he still called me names." Hinata smiled and opened the door as Naruto grabbed onto his shirt. Something felt off,but it just made him smile.

.

 _Mitsuki glared down Shizuma as he was unable to move his body. He watched as Shizuma grabbed Boruto's arm and snapped it,making Boruto cry and scream in pain. "BASTARD!"_

 _Shizuma chuckled and said,"Shoji got broken everyday." He punched Boruto in the face and stomped on his head. "Shoji got beaten everyday." He grabbed Boruto by his hair and forced him back up. "And it's all because you couldn't protect him."_

 _Tears ran down Boruto's face as he shakingly said,"M-m-Mitsuki..." before a sword was plunged through him. He coughed blood and hit the ground hard when Shizuma dropped him._

"BORUTO!"

.

Mitsuki shot up in a sweat while he panted. He looked over at Boruto,who he guessed was still asleep by his breathing,before he let out a sigh. "You finally got your nightmares to die down,but then mine start acting up." He lowered his head before he heard a small,"Uh..."

He looked over to see Boruto holding himself up. "Mitsuki. What's the matter?"

Mitsuki shook his head then quickly stopped and looked up at Boruto. "May I lay in bed with you?"

Boruto,still half asleep,nodded and pat the bed. Mitsuki smiled and slipped under the blanket then pulled Boruto close,who smiled and nuzzled into Mitsuki's chest before falling back asleep as Mitsuki messed with his Ahoge.

.

Inojin smiled and whispered,"Watch how red I can make him." to Shikadai before he watched Inojin walk up to Boruto. "So,now that you two are a couple,what's your bed positions when the time comes?" Boruto tilted his head. "What?" Inojin smirked. "You know,who's on top?" A question mark appeared over Boruto's head. "Why would we have bunk beds?"

Inojin shook his head and said,"Do I really gotta...*sigh*" He leaned in so only Boruto and Mitsuki could hear. "Which one of you is gonna be the Seme,and which is gonna be the Uke?"

Mitsuki tilted his head in thought as Boruto turned tomato red. "W-who the hell cares about that right now?! We're fourteen,Ttebasa!"

Inojin chuckled while Shikadai shook his head. "Inojin. Quit being a drag."

Inojin smirked and said,"You know his reaction was funny." before Mitsuki said,"Ukes are the timid submissive ones who blush a lot,right? So the one of who'd be Uke for us would..." Boruto,even redder,covered Mitsuki's mouth. "Don't actually answer that! Inojin is just being a Teme,Dattebasa!" Inojin chuckled,"Boruto's the Uke."

Mitsuki nodded and moved Boruto's hand,who then started yelling at Inojin,as one of Naruto's Shadow Clones walked up. "What's up? I heard Boruto yelling."

Mitsuki looked over and gave a closed eye smile. "Inojin asked if when we do have relations in bed,which one of us would be on the top and which one would be on the bottom. He also said that Boruto would be the bottom."

Naruto sweatdropped as he stared off,highly unsure of how to respond,as Boruto covered Mitsuki's mouth again. "That's not something you tell my Tou-chan!" Mitsuki tilted his head."Oh? It's not? My apologises."

Naruto,somewhat,gathered his thoughts before he shook his head and said,"Stop it. You guys are still too young to worry about that." The three nodded and said,"Yes sir." then Naruto pat Boruto's head before he poofed away.

Shikadai sighed. "What a drag."

.

Himawari helped Boruto down the hall as he felt along the wall for the door. "Kaa-chan made really yummy bugers for lunch." Boruto smiled as some drool ran down his chin. "I know. I could smell them from my room,Ttebasa!" Hima giggled and helped open the door in time to see Hinata fall to her knees and grip her stomach. "Kaa-chan!"

Mitsuki and the others ran over and Boruto grabbed her hand,after he found it. "Kaa-chan,what's wrong?" "T-the bab-baby..." He gasped and said,"Hima! Call Tou-chan!"

She nodded and ran to the phone as Mitsuki and Boruto helped Hinata to the front door. "Breathe Kaa-chan." Hinata took deep breathes and tightened her grip on their hands as she felt another wave of pain while Mitsuki opened the door to see Shikamaru,hand up to knock. He gasped and asked,"What happened?!" "M-my water broke."

Shikamaru moved Boruto and took his place as he said,"Just breathe. We'll get you to the hospital then I'll tell Naru...!" He turned his head when he felt a hand on his shoulder move him out of the way. "Naruto? How'd you?" "Himawari called me." He nodded and backed off while Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand. "I'll tell Kakashi what's going on. We'll take care of work." Naruto looked back and smiled. "Thanks."

Shikamaru nodded and left as Naruto picked Hinata. "Mitsuki. Go upstairs and grab the blue bag from my dresser." He noddded and went up while Himawari walked over to Naruto. "Is Kaa-chan alright?" He nodded with a smile. "Yup. And your Kaa-chan is strong. She can handle this better then the first two times." Hima smiled and grabbed Hinata's hand.

Once Mitsuki came back with the bag,and grabbed Boruto's hand,Naruto stood up and said,"Let's go!"

.

Naruto ended his phone call and turned to the kids. "Hanabi and the others should be here soon. I'm gonna go in with Hinata." He looked at Mitsuki. "Keep a good eye on them till they get here." Mitsuki nodded then Naruto gave a quick smile and went into the room.

He sat next to Boruto and placed his hand on his,seeing him fidget with his thumbs. "Your Otousan is right. Your Okaasan is strong. You don't need to worry about her." Boruto looked up. "She's my Kaa-chan,I'm gonna worry. Besides,that sounds like it really hurts." Mitsuki nodded and said,"Only way we can know how much is if we found a way to have kids." Boruto sweatdropped. "Well,yeah,I guess. But we're both guys."

Mitsuki chuckled. "Wouldn't stop my Otousan."

.

The group,which consisted of Boruto,Mitsuki,Himawari,Hiashi,Hanabi,Konohamaru,and Kosuke,looked up when the double doors opened. Naruto smiled and said,"He's all healthy,and Hinata's doing good too." They smiled and went inside as Naruto stopped Boruto and Mitsuki. "Hold on."

He sat Boruto back down and placed his hand over Boruto's blindfold then weaved a hand sign. The blindfold fell off and Boruto clamped his eyes shut from the bright light. He slowly opened them to see Naruto giving him a gentle smile. "Hey."

Boruto chuckled to himself as he touched his eye and teared. "I can see again." Mitsuki smiled and turned Boruto's head. "And I can see those lavender eyes again."

Naruto smiled at the two and said,"Well,let's go see the baby."

.

Hinata looked up and smiled as Naruto and the others walked in. "Boruto ran over and looked into the blue bundle in Hinata's arms to see a two whiskered newborn with red hair and a tiny Ahoge looking up at him with pure Byakugan eyes. "He looks like Obachan."

Naruto sat on the bed,next to Hinata,and said,"He still needs a name." Himawari jumped. "Let's name him after Obachan." They nodded and looked at the baby,trying to think of a name,as Boruto said,"Wasn't Obachan nicknamed the Red-Hot Habanero? Let's name him that." "They looked up. "Name him Habanero?" Boruto nodded. "Tou-chan's named Naruto,and that's a food."

Naruto smiled and ran his finger over the baby's whisker. "I think Habanero suits him." Hinata and Himawari nodded before Hinata looked down at him. "Uzumaki Habanero. It's nice to meet you." Habanero closed his eyes and gave a tiny smile,wiggling in blanket,as Hinata looked over at Boruto. "You wanna hold him next?" Boruto looked over. "Tou-chan should..." "I already held him."

Boruto nodded and held out his hands as Hinata handed him Habanero. Naruto said,"Careful with his head." when Boruto started adjusting him in his arms.

Habanero looked up at Boruto and stared at him with curiosity. This person had eyes like his mama,but the funny hair like his daddy and it made him smile. Boruto chuckled as Habanero wiggled in the blanket. "Hey Habanero. I'm your Nii-San,and i'm gonna help take good care of you." The group smiled while Himawari walked over and said,"And i'm your Oneesan. I'm gonna help too. I know Mitsuki Nii-San will help too."

Mitsuki smiled and nodded. "I'll do my best." He looked over at Boruto,seeing how gentle he was with Habanero,and couldn't help but smile more.

.

"Nii-San! Nii-San! Mama said up,Dattebaya!"

Now sixteen year old Boruto opened his eyes and smiled at the tiny Habanero,who was poking his cheek. Boruto's hair had grown a bit while Habanero looked like a red hair Naruto with Himawari shaped hair with Boruto's bangs,and the Byakugan. "Alright,Nero. I'm up."

Boruto sat up and pat Habanero's head before he stepped out of bed. He picked up Habanero and went downstairs and passed by the door right as someone knocked. He opened the door and saw Mitsuki. "Hey." Habanero smiled. "Mikki Nii-San!"

He jumped into Mitsuki's arms and nuzzled his chest as Mitsuki smiled and told Boruto,"Konohamarh Sensei said we have a mission later."

Boruto nodded and the two looked at Habanero as he threw his arms in the air. "Mikki beat bad guys! Nii-San help Mikki." They chuckled and went to the kitchen,where Himawari was helping Hinata with breakfast. Her now waist long hair swayed behind her as she set the food on the table. "Morning."

Boruto took Habanero and set him in his highchair then sat down and said,"Yo." Habanero slammed his hands on the tray with a smile as he said,"Mama food! Mama food!" before Boruto grabbed his hands and said,"Calm down,Nero." "Hungry,Ttebaya!"

Boruto poked his nose. "You gotta calm down to eat. Or else Kurama Oji will come and eat ya for misbehaving." Habanero gasped and covered his mouth. "No Kura." Boruto smiled. "You gotta behave then." He winked. "But,don't worry. Nii-San will protect you from Kurama Oji if he comes to get ya."

Habanero smiled then turned his attention to Hinata when she walked over with his breakfast as Mitsuki chuckled. "You're really good with Habanero. You'd make a great Okaasan." Boruto looked over. "I'd be a Tou-chan." Mitsuki gave a closed eye smile. "If you say so."

Boruto sweatdropped as Habanero shouted,"Dada! Dada!"

Naruto walked up with his messy bedhead hair,gave a sleepy smile,and pat Habanero's head.

.

Mitsuki waved goodbye to the family as they left Boruto's 21st birthday party and closed the door. He walked to the kitchen and started helping Boruto clean up. "That was fun." Boruto nodded and said,"I couldn't stand Inojin's jokes." Sparkles appeared around his head. "But at least I got to hold Inohiko again." Mitsuki chuckled. "He didn't really like it when I took him from Himawari."

Boruto put the dishes in the sink and adjusted the hairclip he had in the left side of his bangs as he blew the small middle strand out of his face. "Maybe you still spook him." Mitsuki smiled. "Hope I don't scare ours." Boruto looked over as he placed his hand on his overgrown belly. "Of course you won't scare them. You're their Tou-chan."

Mitsuki walked over and hugged Boruto from behind,placing his hands on his stomach. "We still haven't really thanked Otousan for making them possible,have we,Mommy?"

 _They had gone to Orochimaru a while back,wanting a child,and,as luck would have it,Orochimaru was already working on something that would give them a child made from both their genes,rather then just a clone of one them. After finding out which one of them would be compatible to be the incubator,for the fetus needed natural body heat to survive and grow,_ _Orochimaru placed a temporary womb inside Boruto that contained an altered sperm of Boruto's combined with a sperm of Mitsuki's._

Boruto puffed his cheeks and blushes slightly. "I guess not. We can do that after they're born." Mitsuki smiled and gently rubbed his stomach,making Boruto's blush deepen,and said,"Just one more month." Boruto,still red as a tomato,nodded and smiled before he placed his hands on Mitsuki's.

.

"Arrghhh! This fucking hurts!"

A week after the party,Mitsuki and Boruto went to visit Orochimaru at his lab. Boruto went into labor the moment they turned to leave and was now laying on a metal slab bed,gripping the sides so hard that his knuckles turned white. His curse mark was flaring a bit,trying to find the source of the pain to heal it,but kept retreating back to Boruto's neck. He turned his head and let out a whimper as Karin walked up with a blanket,towel,and warm water. "Hang in there a bit longer,Boruto."

Boruto let out another cry as a response as Mitsuki run his thumb over Boruto's hand. "Otousan is coming with the Epidural." "Not quite."

Mitsuki and Karin looked over as Orochimaru walked up,adjusting his glove. "Boruto will have to do this naturally. It could mess with the artificial womb and hurt the baby,otherwise."

Mitsuki bit his lip and nodded as Boruto cried,"I just want him out! Please!"

Orochimaru nodded and motioned Karin to join his side as he walked to the table. "Push with the contractions,Boruto." Boruto nodded and pushed,screaming even louder as he squeezed Mitsuki's hand.

.

After two or so hours of pushing,Boruto's head lurched back as he let out one last scream.

A cry filled the room as Boruto's body relaxed and Orochimaru held up a tan,light blue haired baby. "It's a baby boy."

Mitsuki stared in awe as Boruto tried seeing through his tears. Karin cleaned the baby up and brought him over to Boruto,placing him gently on Boruto's chest. Boruto,still heavily panting,smiled and weakly ran his finger over the single whisker on the baby's cheek. "H-hi Taiki...You're really sm-small...compared t-to...the a-a-amount of pain...you cau-caused me..."

He weakly gave a closed eye smile as Mitsuki knelt down and stroked Taiki's hair. Taiki cooed at the movement and slowly opened his eyes to reveal beautiful golden orbs. While his eyes matched Mitsuki's,the shape of his eyes were a pure copy of Boruto's.

Taiki smiled as he took in his mommy's face and cooed again as Karin removed Boruto's legs from the stands they were set up on when a loud,"Boruuuuuuutoooooo!" rang around the lab.

Naruto busted down the door,followed by Hinata,Habanero,Inojin,and Himawari,who was carrying Inohiko,and shouted,"Where is he?! Is he alright?!" Karin raised her fist. "Keep it down! Boruto just had the baby and needs quiet!"

Naruto apologized then the group walked over to the table as Boruto turned his head to smile at them. "H-hi guys..." Naruto knelt down and smiled as Hinata asked,"How you feeling?" "Completely exhausted..."

She giggled and stroked his hair and Naruto messed with the small Ahoge on Taiki's head. "Hey there. I'm your Ojichan." Taiki smiled as he clinched and unclinched his hand before he found a piece of Boruto's hair and grabbed onto it. Habanero looked over the table and tilted his head. "Taiki? Uzumaki Taiki..." He pouted. "I thought you gonna name him Habanero Jr. if he was a boy. That sounds better then Taiki."

Boruto and Mitsuki chuckled as Naruto pat Habanero's head and moved him when Himawari walked up with Inohiko. She held the male mini Hima with his set of one whisker as he looked at Taiki with the green eyes he got from Inojin. "Look Inohiko,that's your new cousin,Taiki."

Inohiko glared for a minute or two then smiled and giggled when he saw Taiki's golden eyes. Inojin walked over and looked down at Taiki and said,"He's kinda cute. Looks like he's got blue cotton candy on his head." Boruto stuck out his tongue before Karin escourted everyone out. "Boruto needs his rest."

The door closed as Taiki started whimpering. He fidgeted and started crying as Boruto and Mitsuki tried comforting him. "It's alright Taiki." "What's the matter?"

Taiki opened and closed his mouth on Boruto's shirt as he whimpered while Boruto's raised his eyebrow. Orochimaru said,"He's hungry. He's trying to latch." Boruto turned tomato red. "B-but I can't...!" "Remember,I made it to where your body would mimic an actual pregnancy. Your body produced milk. Probably making more as we speak."

Boruto's face got redder as he reluctantly moved his shirt out of the way. Taiki latched and started drinking,making a shiver run up Boruto's spine,as Boruto whimpered. Mitsuki smiled and stroked his hair. "It's just until we get home." He nodded and turned his head away.

Once Taiki was done,Boruto burped him and readjusted him so he was comfy on Boruto's chest again and placed the purple blanket Karin brought over him. Taiki grabbed onto a strand of Boruto's hair again and fell asleep as Boruto rubbed his back as Mitsuki watched. His eyes widen as he was hit by the realization of having a family. He had his Sun and,now,they had an Eclipse together.

He knelt down and placed his hand on Boruto's,who looked over. Mitsuki looked Boruto right in the eyes and said,"I promise you,that I will keep you and Taiki safe. Whether it be from someone like Shizuma,someone like that Kawaki bastard,or even something as simple as a pickpocket. The Moon swears to keep my Sun and our Eclipse safe."

Boruto's eyes shined with tears as he nodded and smiled. "I know you will." He closed his eyes when the tears spilled over with a smile. "My Moon is just weird that way."

Mitsuki smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips. Once he pulled away,they both said,"I love you."

 **.**

 **I hope you enjoyed Blood Rising.**

 **There's more Mitsuboru stories,and stories in general,in mind and I'll get them posted,hopefully if Net Neutrality is saved or if losing it doesn't affect this site** **and my ability to get on.**


End file.
